


As The Piano Plays

by seeitssoonyoung



Series: nothing lasts forever [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rich, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Junhui gets physically hurt twice, M/M, Minor Child Abuse???, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeitssoonyoung/pseuds/seeitssoonyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui was ten years old when he came across the sight of a mesmerising boy playing the piano with every ounce of passion possible. He never thought he would learn the boys name, let alone fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Junhui remembers the day he first day he heard the tranquil echoes of piano down the long unknown corridors. The soothing sound engulfed the house on the breezy summers day. The way it bounced off the corridors lined with deep blue wall paper and dark oak picture frames sent shudders through the little boy as he continued to wander deeper into the foreign home. The sound grew louder as he neared the door that enclosed the room where the pleasant noise escaped. As he peered inside his eyes began to glow in awe at the sight.

That was when he first saw him.

A young boy with sun-kissed skin and soft sweeping hair was sitting on a large oak bench, dedicating all of his focus to every single delicate press of the piano keys. The sun gleamed from the large wall length windows on the wall behind the piano as the long, thin white curtains blew softly in the breeze. The room was big. A large mahogany cabinet was pushed against the wall with various old books stacked neatly on top. Above the old shiny cabinet, plastered on the pristine white wallpaper was a large painting that displayed a hill littered with aged oak trees and tufts of grass surrounded by flowers. The painting was beautiful to say the least. The way the soft colours acted to give the painting such an simple yet elegeant effect that making the room feel cozy. On the left sat a large armchair, looking almost untouched with its polished finish. However, the small round table to its side littered with pieces of paper and books left open said otherwise. 

Junhui grew up in a relatively rich family who owned a very successful company meaning that he would eventually have to step up in the far future, taking over the company as well. Junhui never entirely understood what all of this meant, however he was always told by his mother from a very young age that when he was bigger he would have to do very grown up things and take care of a lot of people. Junhui liked to take care of people, he was always well behaved and never wanted to make anyone mad or upset so he always did what he was asked. Even if it meant visiting the Xu household on occasion when his parents needed to have discussions with the other family regarding their businesses as they were heavily associated with each other, working alongside each other for many years.

So there he was, ten years old and bored out of his mind after playing by the fountain where he was ushered to soon after they arrived at the other home. So he went on an adventure. An adventure to find something more interesting in the extensive home and thats when he laid eyes on the young piano playing boy after hearing his playing from another room.

He didn't know the Xu's had a soon seeing out of all the times he had visited no one else seemed to be present other than the couple themselves. However, his curiosity was stopped as a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder causing him to quickly whip around in fright, gasping slightly. 

"Junhui, what are you doing, you were told to wait in the garden!" His mother harshly whispered, grasping his hand and pulling him along.

"Sorry, I heard the playing from outside an-" Junhui quickly stated, giving the boy on the piano a few final glances before he was too far and being interrupted.

"Please Junhui, we better be going now. You must always listen to me, I don't want you getting into more trouble." She continued as she tugged him closer towards the grand entrance.

 

 

It became a regular occurrence whenever he attended the house. He would always excuse himself to the bathroom or subtly sneak out of the garden and wander up the same hallway to see whether the boy was in the room or not. Although the boy was only there on occasion, whenever he was there he was always playing the piano. Junhui was mesmerised by the other boys concentrated playing; the way the boy hit every key precisely would always etch its way into his mind. Junhui always contemplated introducing himself to the boy, however he didn't want to interrupt the boys heartfelt playing and could never bring himself to do it.

That was until the day he accidentally did just that. Lanky Junhui was lost in a trance watching the boy play from the doorframe as he began to hear familiar footsteps that crept closer and closer behind him. A small hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched in shock glancing at his agitated mother behind him. 

"Wen Junhui I told you not to be of a nuisance." She whispered, tightly clasping his upper arm as she yanked him along, causing a loud commotion.

"Mother I-" Junhui mumbled as she pulled him further down the corridor.

"If you cannot behave you wont be returning to this household anymore. What if the Xu's saw you, it would have been an embarrassment to us all and you're better than that." His mother hushed him quickly as the two made their escape.

Junhui quickly glanced back after noticing the playing suddenly stopped and a figure peeked from the entrance of the room. The two made eye contact as Junhui's mother continued pulling him down the dark blue hallway and a sudden wave of anxiety washed over him. He realised he had been caught by the piano playing boy. The boys front was very unexpected compared to the usual sight of his back as he played the piano. His dark fringe fell disheveled on his forehead yet still looking well kept as his curious eyes stared. His nose made his face appear soft as his pouty lips added to the baby face of the boy who was likely a few years younger then him. 

Junhui was suddenly even more intrigued by the boy due to his appearance as he continued to look in awe at the confused boy but his mother still heaved him down the hall behind her. Her grip grew tighter as they neared the entrance which led to the vehicle parked outside the driveway which was surrounded in beautifully cut grass and verdant trees that were littered around the paths edge, surrounded by a variety of flourishing flowers. As they continued their journey and approached the Xu's who stood gracefully on the stone steps, her grip loosened.

"Im glad you found him."

"Yes, he had gone to the bathroom and got lost, now we best be going, thank you for afternoon tea." Junhui's mother chucked softly smiling gleefully at the man and woman before her as she began to bow with Junhui following her actions.

They two began to descend to the vehicle as the chauffeur bowed and opened the door for the mother and son to enter. The two sat in the back as the door was left open for Junhui's father to approach. Junhui watched curiously as his father whispered in the other mans ear before shaking his hand and with that he began his journey down the steps to the vehicle. He let out a loud groan before bending to sit down next to his wife smiling at her as the door shut with a quiver behind him. Junhui glanced at the other couple who still remained on the steps of their household as they waved bidding the family a goodbye.


	2. Two

The sun gleamed brightly through the white curtains into the once dimly lit room, stirring Junhui from his sleep. His eyes gradually opened leaving him staring above at the pristine white roof. Letting out a low sigh, Junhui slowly shifted the sheets past his body allowing him to bask in the cold air of the room. Stretching slightly before sitting up, he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table to see it read 9:07am. He slowly made his was around his bed and down the slight hall of his quarters to his bathroom.

Junhui loved his room. To him it was the only space in the entire household he felt he could actually call his, which is why everything was kept clean and crisp. His white bedsheets tousled over the grey upholstered bed base that was pressed against a white wall. On one side of his bed a large window stood in place of a wall, making the room feel open. He loved the openess, at night he would always look out as he slowly drifted to sleep. On the opposite side of the bed was a large open space with only a grey sofa pushed against the wall, facing the T.V on the opposite wall and a grey rug to make the space seem less cold. Although he loved the simplicity of his room he did have random black pillows and blankets covering his bed and both bedside tables had random books and objects littering because after all, he was still messy.

His parents wanted to give Junhui his privacy as he grew older, letting him have his own space in the house that they rarely came to. He was grateful to be able to sometimes escape from the rest of the house and spend time with friends alone like any other teenager. However with many of his friends out spending time with family and visiting other places he found himself getting very bored.

His feet hit the cold, dark wooden floor boards as he quickly made his entry to the bathroom where he quickly turned on the water and began to strip out of his shorts. Suddenly, he let the hot water hit his shoulders as he stepped in. He began to relax under the heat and fully wake up from his sleep. Junhui likes his showers, he loves the refreshing feeling. Following him getting out he made his way to his wardrobe with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and another clutched in his palm, using it to dry his hair.

Seeing he has no major plans Junhui doesn't bother dressing nicely and just goes for the simplest shirt and jeans he can find, quickly attempting to tug the pants on as he tries to leave the room and down to the door that leads to the homes main hallway. Wandering slightly he makes his way down the long corridor white wallpapered corridor, passing one of their finest chefs that he has known since he was a little boy.

"Good Morning, Junhui." The man smiles and bows slightly as he continues to walk down the corridor in which Junhui returns with a slight nod of the head before continuing too.

He turns the corner to be greeted by his mothers warm smile as she sits at the large table reading a random magazine as she eats her breakfast. She glances up, waving him over after seeing him attempt to sneak into the kitchen.

"Junhui that is no way to say good morning to your mother," She chuckles resting her hand on his back as he bent down to see what she was eating, quickly pinching a piece of fruit from her plate. "Wen Junhui! where are your manners?" She scolds hitting his bottom with the book still in her hand.

"Sorry." He grins sheepishly in return with his mouth stuffed with food as he heads to the kitchen, quickly finding himself some cereal that was in the cupboard.

"Someone can get you something to eat, come sit down with me." His mother calls from the other section.

He just ignores her. He doesn't see the point in having someone coming in to make him cereal and quickly continues to poor the milk. Grabbing a spoon from the draw he picks up the bowl and trots back to the table, sitting across from his mother.

"Hey, look at this." She pushes the magazine towards him to see his father standing shaking hands with an unknown man, both smiling brightly towards the camera. Junhui just continues downing his cereal nodding slightly in pretend interest before his mother takes the magazine away.

"Another major deal, the company is growing. Eventually you'll be the one in charge." His mother continues before eating from one of her side dishes.

They sit in silence Junhui quietly eating his cereal as his mother continues flipping through the pages. Occasionally she glances up, giving him a scolding look whenever he starts eating loudly on the other side of the mahogany table. His parents were old fashioned and compared to his part of the house they preferred to furnish the home quite formally. The walls were white with a large cabinets lining the walls filled with nicer plates and bowls for more formal occasions when guests came over. There was a large chandelier over the tables centre that brought light to the rooms there were no windows due to the dining room being in the homes centre. The rest of the house though was covered in large open windows that made the house feel so open and fresh.

Pushing his chair out, Junhui made his way back to the kitchen to return his used spoon and bowl when his mother called him back into the room.

"I forgot to tell you but we have been invited to some business partners home and they were asking if you were going to attend as they haven't seen you since you were quite young," She looked up to where he was leaning in the doorway before continuing. "The dinners on Saturday."

Junhui had to count how many days until the dinner. 3. He just nodded and smiled before walking out the dining room door back into the hallway.

 

 

The day was quite warm so Junhui lounged around on a chair outside reading some random book he found in the store room the most likely belonged to some family member and ended up here. His legs swung over the arm of the lengthy seat that he still managed to be too tall to fit in when lying down. His position on decking underneath the veranda gave him a clear view of the gardens that were decorated with beautiful flowers and neatly cut bushes. Due to his comfortable position and the comfortably warm heat he began to grow more and more relaxed. It wasn't until he felt a faint tap on his shoulder he realised he had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Junhui, someone is asking for you." The house gardener whispered. "He is in the foyer and says it's important." 

Junhui just groans and sits up, mumbling a slight thank you as he stretches his limbs. Sitting up, he begins to stand and head back inside to the foyer where this person awaits him.

"You could have just text me you know." Junhui groans in frustration when he comes face to face with his friend.

"I would If my phone wasn't taken off me but my mother after I broke the last of her favourite plates" Mingyu smiled sheepishly, showing all of his teeth.

Junhui had known Mingyu since they were both children. The pair went to school together and were essentially inseparable until their friend circle grew larger and they became close with others as well. They were a joint package. Junhui always envied Mingyu, he was always adored by everyone. Mingyu had this charm that people seemed to love. He always had a large smile on his face that softened his features. Everyone knew he was perfect handsome, funny, tall (Only slightly taller than Junhui.) friendly and the list could go on. He was dressed smartly in dress pants and a patterned button up long-sleeved shirt that made him look more mature than he really was.

"As much as I know you like doing things yourself Mingyu, that's probably something you should let someone else do." Junhui chuckled before waving Mingyu to follow him down the hallway to his room.

The two walked in silence before reaching Junhui's room. Junhui went in first swinging the door open and continuing to walk to the couch before flopping on it slightly. Mingyu followed, closing the door and splaying himself on the others newly made bed.

"Any plans this week?" Junhui asked cocking his head to face the younger.

Mingyu just sighed in response and rolled to his side to face him. "No, but I think Wonwoo gets back from his aunts this weekend so I may go ever there."

"He was away a while. Isn't he doing course or something? He must have missed a lot." Junhui curiously asks.

"Yeah but he's doing his work through correspondence so he doesn't fall too far behind." Mingyu sighed before turning to face the roof, still splayed on his back.

"I'm glad I decided not to do anything after I finished school." Junhui muttered.

Mingyu suddenly turned back to face the other, sitting up. "You get everything handed to you on a silver platter Wen Junhui, Wonwoo's family is nowhere near as rich as yours. Stop being so lazy." He wanders over to Junhui and lifted the older boys legs up, plopping them on his lap before he sat down.

"I know but I just don't see the point. I'm already doing stuff for my Father as preparation for when it's my turn, I'm not that lazy." Junhui huffed crossing his arms.

"I know but at least I'm actually working for my father and earning my place as the future head." Mingyu shoved Junhui's legs off his lap in which he gets a scowl in return.

They both sit in silence.

Saturday rolled around faster than Junhui expected. The afternoon was slow as the kitchen staff prepared lunch which was to be eaten outside upon his mothers request. They sat patiently waiting for his father to join as with it being the weekend he had the day off. However, with his father being the busy man he is and happening to receive a phone call just as the meal was being serve... those plans swiftly changed. He apologised profusely to the two and quickly excused himself from the table, telling them to start eating and that he would return afterwards.

The look on his mothers face showed nothing but disappointment as her husband left the outdoor area. She just shook her head and mumbled an "Eat." to Junhui, pointing to one of the dishes in the centre of the table. The two sat in silence, eating slowly and occasionally glancing around to the view of crisp green garden behind the table on the deck. Junhui didn't like seeing his mother upset, however he understood that his father was a busy man and had to make sacrifices if the company was going to remain successful.

After the pair had completed their lunch the kitchen staff began clearing their dishes as his mother stood up, brushing her skirt slightly.

"You better go get ready, we are leaving in a short while. There are clothes on the shelf in the wardrobe already picked out." And with that she turned on her heel and made an exit, leaving Junhui sitting in silence.

His mother had arranged his clothing for him as she knew he would opt for something less formal . After getting out of the shower and making his way to the wardrobe he picked up his mothers choices and screwed his nose slightly at the formal looking vest. Although it wasn't bad, Junhui knew he would be itching to get out of it fast.

Junhui attempted to make himself look as presentable as possible and once pleased he made his exit from the wardrobe to quickly double check himself in the mirror. With that, he hurried down the old wooden staircase after hearing his fathers calls echo throughout the house.

His mothers face lit up at the sight of Junhui in her clothing choices and quickly went to wrap her small arm around the back of her over-grown son, beaming at him with pure joy.

"This is like what you used to wear when you were a child, you used to be so adorable. I'm sure the Xu's will be happy to see you again, it has been a while." She muttered as she stood before him, attempting to straighten his blazer that was messily thrown over top when he left his room.

"Come on, we will be late." His father sighed as he opened the door and pushed his wife out and smiled at Junhui as he walked past him.

Junhui and his father were never extremely close. Of course they had a good relationship but due to busy schedules they never spent much time together, even at a young age. His father was shorter than him, making them wonder where Junhui managed to get all of that height from but it wasn't an extreme difference. Junhui always behaved more maturely around his father. He and his mother had a much more light-hearted relationship compared to him and his father. Junhui felt like it was his purpose to make him proud.

They shuffled their way towards the car where the chauffeur opened the door for the three. They all sat in complete silence as they made the short journey to the home. Junhui watched the familiar hills roll by in the sunset as they got nearer to their destination, completely oblivious to their arrival until his father tapped him softly on the shoulder.

The three gradually exited the vehicle one by one, taking in the beautiful front garden littered with vibrant flowers and a tidy stone pathway to the main entrance. It was only then he came face to face with two figures by the doorway and his attention changed. The couple stood there, smiling before beginning to bow lowly. Junhui's parents began to do the same with Junhui carefully following in their movements.

"Hello, again." The women greeted still smiling brightly as her husband had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

They began to enter the house, welcoming the others to join them. The home was large, a lot more cosier than their one. The foyer was warm with a large mat before the floor ascended into a set of stairs. A large chandelier hung from the centre of the large room, casting an orange glow over everything. The dark blue wallpaper complimented the white glossy floor making it seem sophisticated and tidy.

"Come on, we will head to the lounge until dinner has been prepared." The women called as she made her way through the large double doors.

The room too was very soft and open. The walls were white with dark wooden floors that were covered by a large blue rug. The room had a large window along one wall, letting in some remaining light from outside. Three large older couches sat in the centre of the room, all facing each other. Junhui stared in fascination at the photos and paintings plastered on the wall as he was in awe at the beautiful home. Littered with picture frames and decorations, the dark shelves lined the walls neatly making the room appear slightly fuller and more homely.

He made his way to one of the couches and sat comfortably alongside his parents as the other couple sat on the other.

"Junhui, these are of course the Xu's, we used to visit here a lot when you were younger." His mother smiled pointing towards the couple before him.

"Oh, you have grown! you were about ten when we last saw you, and we thought our son was tall," Mrs Xu brightly laughs before her face suddenly contorts into to confusion. "Speaking of our son he should be down here by now. He probably forgot we have visitors," She looks around curiously. "I will get Lin to go get him." She mutters as she slipped out of her seat and disappeared down the hall.

She returned rather quickly and sat back down in her seat before anyone else had the chance to say much. The other man seemed to be very serious, only occasionally following the same smile of his wife. After lengthy conversations and sitting patiently as his parents engaged in deep conversation with the other couple, they were interrupted by soft footsteps entering the room.

There stood a boy.

He was quite tall, still shorter than Junhui himself. He stood with his hands grabbing at the bottom of his thin black sweater, covering a shirt underneath. His face carried a small smile as he glanced at the five people sitting on the couches before him. Junhui was surprised at the Xu's sons appearance, expecting him to a lot younger and more of a child rather than a boy likely his age. His face was soft with very unique features that fascinated Junhui as he was quite interesting to look at. He had a soft mop of brown hair that tousled slightly on his forehead that tangled slightly towards one side, very different to Junhui's swooped up hair. Junhui couldn't help but stare at the soft looking boy in front of him in surprise at how handsome he was. The boy looked down at Junhui with a small smile, making eye contact with him in which Junhui quickly turned his head to face the other way in an attempt to make it look like he wasn't staring.

"I'm Minghao, nice to see you." The boy quietly states bowing lowly to the three guests on the couch in which Junhui's parents bow their heads in return and smile at the other boy so Junhui does the same. "I'm sorry for being late and not greeting you on your arrival." He states as he sits down next to his mother.

"Minghao, you've gotten big too. The only time I've ever met you properly was when you were still a child." Junhui's mother smiled towards him, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I used to be extremely busy with school and lessons." Minghao replied softly.

Junhui liked Minghao's voice. It was soft yet had a sound to it that was very unique. Junhui continued to steal glances at Minghao as he tried to figure the boy out. However more footsteps of a man dressed formally were heard as he entered the room.

All five of them turned to face the man. "Dinner will be served soon." He stated before bowing and exiting slowly.

"Well, let's go then. We can't let the meal get cold." Mrs Xu smiled down at Minghao and her husband as she stood up, waving her hand for the guests to follow.

Junhui trailed along the back as they entered a dining room covered in dark blue wallpaper and pristine white stone floors. The dining room was very different to theirs. The room was very simple with nothing other than the dark wood table and wooden chairs with white cushions on top. On one side of the wall four roof length windows were spaced evenly with sheen white curtains hanging from the railing above.

Junhui sat himself in the last remaining seat of the table across from the Xu's son who sat absentmindedly playing with the serviette on the table. The conversations continued where they left off, the Xu's speaking about their recent business trip overseas with Junhui's parents occasionally asking Minghao questions about himself. Minghao would always respond simply with a nice smile and occasionally letting out small laughs.

 

 

After completing dinner the parents requested if the boys could please excuse them while they discussed business matters. Minghao smiled as he stood up and said he would be going down the hall before pushing his chair in and walking around the table to the door that they once entered. Junhui slowly stood up following suit, smiling at the four and followed, still a fair back from Minghao. However, Junhui gets easily distracted. After seeing some family pictures on a drawer in the dark blue hallway he looked in curiosity at the image of a young boy.

The boy was obviously Minghao, his distinctive nose and eyes being unmistakably recognisable. Although, the boy had changed drastically since when the image was taken. Junhui stared for a fair while, scanning carefully over all of the images, smiling at the families funny faces when they looked to be at a park. His attention was drawn from the frames when he heard a small sound echo down the hallway. Junhui turned sharply in search of the noise as it repeated itself. Carefully, he took slow steps down towards the other end of the hallway as his curiosity got the best of him. The only source of light was from a room down the opposite end, casting an orange glow around the area. As Junhui neared doorframe he glanced in and came face to face with memories of his childhood.

There was the boy Junhui once saw playing the piano with so much love and passion. However now, he was grown. The room was still the same, nothing had changed about the way the chair looked brand new or the painting transformed the entire atmosphere of the room.

He was the only thing that had changed.

Junhui stood in awe as the boy continued playing gently until the playing suddenly stopped. Minghao stood up, shutting the piano lid and turned around sharply only to be faced with Junhui who was watching with wide eyes from the door. A wave of anxiety washed over Junhui as he panicked and began frantically trying and make it seem less obvious that he had been watching.

"I-um sorry-" Junhui stuttered however Minghao just stared at him with wide eyes.

"No-ah, it's okay I should have invited you in. Sorry for my rudeness." Minghao too awkwardly mumbled in response before pointing to the chair that Junhui remembers so clearly.

Junhui nodded before cautiously entering the room, taking it in from the inside for the first time as he made his way to the chair. Minghao stood standing watching Junhui silently before sitting down on the piano stool. Minghao looked down, refusing to make eye contact with the other male.

"Minghao, right?" Junhui asked softly looking at the other boy curiously.

Minghao slowly looked up before nodding. "Yeah."

"I don't think my parents properly introduced me to you but-um I'm Junhui." He smiled softly before continuing the conversation as he stood up. "You play piano? I've always wanted to learn... especially after I watched you play when you were younger." Junhui grinned sheepishly as he walked to the piano, sliding his finger tips along the smooth, sheer surface.

Minghao looked up with a confused expression plastering his face but before he could ask Junhui had already began to clarify. "I-uh came here when I was young and watched you from he doorway, you were always too focussed but once you caught me." Junhui chuckled as he saw Minghao's embarrassed expression.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Minghao shyly muttered before looking down to his feet as Junhui began to return to his seat.

A knock on the door made both heads whip sideways only to see Minghao's mother standing at the door. The tension in the air was still thick and his mother seemed to sense it as she began to mumble. "I'm-uh sorry but your parents are wanting to leave shortly Junhui and I just came to get you." She smiled before turning away.

Both boys quickly moved from their positions and made their way to the door, walking in complete silence. They were greeted by their parents all standing by the door. Junhui's mother wrapped her arm around her tall sons thin waist as they made their way out the door and onto the path.

"It was a pleasure to see you all." Mrs Xu smiled softly at the three before beginning to bow.

"It was lovely, we'd love to do it again." Junhui's father responded with a bow as he ushered his family towards the car which had the door wide open.

Junhui's parents shuffled into the vehicle first as Junhui turned back to see the boy one last time before leaving only to find the boy staring right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters will be quite slow paced until the setting falls into place properly (A certain Minghao will be coming more soon, don't worry.)
> 
> Just a warning I do have plans for this story to get quite serious so please be careful of that. The warnings and tags will definitely change as the story continues. 
> 
> I am basing the members appearances on their more recent hair styles (Mostly Pretty U era.) as they are the most natural and normal styles they have had and fit the theme of the story. (I also just really like Junhui's hair at the moment.)


	3. Three

It was a quiet morning in the Junhui household with his father heading to the office and his mother going out to visit her sister in the city. The home had only a few staff members in throughout the morning as with only Junhui being home, not much needed to be done.

Junhui found himself in the lounge as he had the whole house to himself, deciding to make the most of it. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed as he lay on the couch wrapped in a thick, fluffy grey blanket, facing the T.V that sat above the large fire place. Junhui never spent much time in the lounge as he could do the exact same thing in the comfort of his own room with no distractions, but seeing the home was relatively empty it didn't matter.

The room was plastered in creamy wallpaper with three large old fashioned leather couches that all pointed to the centre of the room where a large fluffy brown rug lay. The room was excessively spacious with cabinets lining the back wall behind the couches making it feel more cosy and less open. It was then Junhui decided he didn't like the couches. The way the leather stuck to his skin made an annoying sound every time he changed position. However, he was enjoying the change of scenery for once and decided to stay as it's not often he can come out here so freely. He enjoyed being able to stay in his pyjamas for longer without getting scolded and told immediately to get dressed even though he wasn't planning on leaving the house.

As he lay on his side on the couch, bundled tightly in the blanket, his mind began to wonder away from the drama playing on T.V and back to the previous evening at the Xu household. Junhui scolded himself that the realisation of who Minghao occurred so late. The fact he didn't recognise the distinct home so quickly was a mystery to him. It would be a lie if Junhui said he had forgotten the boy, when that was well in truly not that case. Over the years Junhui's mind did occasionally wander back to the day he first found the boy playing, however as years went by and he grew older, the thought surfaced less often. To him it was just a simple memory of his childhood, but now it was a lot more.

Minghao confused Junhui. The way he seemed shy however his mannerisms say the complete opposite. He was relatively quiet, however when spoken to he seemed more than happy to respond and have a conversation, letting out soft smiles. However, when it came to Junhui Minghao seemed to hold back in what he was saying. Junhui settled on the reason likely being that the boy was sightly embarrassed and didn't know how to respond to the situation. Junhui wanted to know more about the boy. Like if there is much of an age difference between the two, or whether or not Minghao plays other instruments. Just simple things that would make Minghao feel less like a complete stranger. Although to Minghao, Junhui was a stranger.

As Junhui noticed his mind drifting he snapped his head back to the T.V, attempting to dismiss the events of the previous nights as much as possible. The show playing was boring. Plain characters, cliche plot and dreadful acting so he decided to turn the T.V off and find some food as lunch time was nearing very quickly. Heading to kitchen, Junhui still had the blanket tightly draped around his slender frame as he neared the pantry. Due to the day being an already lazy day he opted to not try and cook anything and snatched a bag of potato chips that he was surprised were even in there. He hopped up onto the counter of the kitchen, legs dangling off the side as he watched the clock tick on the opposite wall.

He could simply pick up the phone and call Mingyu or even Wonwoo and they would come over in an instant. However, he didn't want to be a burden and interrupt their lives. With Wonwoo studying and Mingyu with his father, he can't help but feel selfish for always asking them to come over. He does have other friends, although none of which can come over as easily due to their commitments and busy schedules. He usually has his younger brother around, however with him leaving to study abroad for the next few years, it wasn't really possible. 

Junhui did often wish his lifestyle was different. He would no longer have this immense pressure to do well as the heir or to be the perfect son his parents have been striving for. He would be able to live a life of freedom with no limitations like the ones he has now as a result of appearing to be the perfect boy. However, Junhui is not normal and can never be. He was brought up into an extremely respected family of the industry and has been raised to be the perfect future of the company. He had so many things others did not and for that he was grateful. 

He was never going to be like his parents. They too were raised into lavish families and thrown into a life of business and sophistication. They were always told that success was the key to happiness and forced those beliefs upon Junhui as well, but Junhui never agreed with that and he never will. Life isn't that simple. Junhui knew there was a lot more to happiness. If success was truly the key to happiness... he wouldn't feel as lonely as he does right now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a car door slam outside the front entrance. In fear of the worst, Junhui hopped off the edge of the bench and scrambled up stairs in an attempt to avoid a deadly encounter with his mother. Luckily enough, he made his way around the corner as she opened the front door, leaving him out of sight. Making his way to the room, his breathing was rapid as he sighed in relief walking through the door.

Opting to avoid his mother more, he decided to go and have a shower as she wouldn't come and bother him if he was in the bathroom. His mother was a handful Although she could be kind and lovely, she was still manipulative and harsh if things didn't go her way. Junhui learn at a young age that it's best to make her happy at all times and deal with her pressure, if it meant she would be out of his hair. The pressure was immense for Junhui to be perfect, his brother however not so much. Junhui's little brother was always treated differently. It wasn't that he was favourited, it was more of the fact that he was younger and his future wasn't as planned out as Junhui's, making him have a lot more freedom.

Junhui wanted to dismiss all of his thoughts about his lifestyle and decisions as he stepped into the shower. Almost as if he was hoping the water would wash away all of the guilt and and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter plan for this but that went out the window thanks to Junhui deciding to be deep. Whoops...
> 
> Please excuse the fact that this is extremely short. I was originally supposed to write a lot more but decided against it incase things started moving too fast (I have a habit of doing that.) but I did decide to add some more to the end.


	4. Four

As Junhui walked back down the stairs after his afternoon shower a warm scent of food engulfed him as he neared the kitchen. He was greeted by his mother, sitting at the table with a bowl of soup placed infront of her. She smiled softly at Junhui, motioning for him to sit down with a movement of her head.

"Hello darling, how was your morning?" She asked before blowing on the soup in her spoon.

"Nothing exciting happened as per usual." He smiled before reaching to pour himself a glass of water from the clear jug on the table.

"Do you want anything to eat? Plenty has been prepared." His mother said as newly arriving kitchen staff made a ruckus in the kitchen. Junhui however just shook his head thinking about the potato chips he had prior to her arrival. His mother just shrugged in defeat before continuing her lunch, making Junhui chuckle.

She continued, "So, are you planning on going into the office tomorrow... or at all this week?" Her eyebrows were risen as she stared Junhui down.

"Of course, Mother." Junhui sighed in defeat, taking a long sip of his water.

"Good, you need to be more prepared than you are right now. You are a smart kid Junhui, and I think we need to discuss with your father about continuing your studies," Junhui let out a groan as he threw his head back, "Don't make that noise with me. I know you have said you don't want to do anymore schooling but I think it will be good for you and right now It seems rather necessary."

"I understand but I do not feel the need to do so. I will be working for the company very shortly as Father only needs to do some final preparations." Junhui explained, however his mother just shook her head and swallowed another spoonful of soup, dropping the conversation.

 

 

The afternoon was a lot cooler than the days previous as there was a soft breeze blowing throughout the area. Junhui went upstairs and sat on his bed, watching the T.V before him. The windows were wide open with the curtains blowing softly in the wind. He was bored. immensely bored in fact. Maybe his mother was right, maybe doing some sort of course would be good. He was never a big fan of school as it never interested him. When he finished high school he was relieved and had no intentions of returning. Growing up his parents had offered him many opportunities to switch schools or to do study entirely from home, however he did not want that. Although his school was not an ordinary school and was filled with opulent wannabe royal family members, he felt normal being in a school environment and less like an alien.

Junhui didn't know how to entertain himself. He had had an endless supply of things to do, yet nothing appealed to him. He desired something different, something new. Something that would break him out of this continuous cycle of pressure and boredom. He quickly stood up as he turned off the T.V and reached for his sweater on the couch. He had no clue what he was planning to do, nor did he know where he was going to go. However, he pulled the sweater over his head, quickly fixing his hair as he ran down the stairs and into the hallway. Some staff turned as he brushed past them, attempting to make his way towards the front door at the end of the corridor.

"Where are you going?" His mother called from the lounge as she stood up from her seat on the couch and wandered over to the doorframe, causing Junhui to halt.

"I just want to go for a drive." He smiled, slightly panting from moving too rapidly down the stairs.

His mother let out a sigh, "At least have someone accompany you, it will be getting late shortly and dinner will be served." Junhui just muttered a response as he continued to the door where one of their drivers would likely still be after dropping his mother back. Junhui slowly opened the door and walked towards the car, sunlight shining down on him.

"Junhui, are you in need of me?" The chauffeur asked curiously as he got out of the vehicle from where he was most likely cleaning.

"Ah," Junhui hesitated,

"Yes."

 

 

Junhui didn't know what he was doing anymore nor why he was here. He had no reason to be walking up the front steps of the household, yet here he was. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he exited the vehicle after requesting for the driver to not wait for him. He wandered up the familiar steps of the household and stood there silently.

He didn't know what came over him or why the sudden urge to visit occurred. Maybe it was the immense boredom he was suffering or maybe it was something more. Junhui deep down knew it was the latter. It was mid afternoon at this point and Junhui wasn't due back home for another few hours so he had plenty of time before he must be returning.

Junhui slowly approached the door, heart beating in his chest. He hesitated before knocking, trying to decide if he really should be there, however there was no turning back as he turned to see the car he had arrived in slowly pulling away from the drive way. Promptly whipping back around and taking a deep breath, he knocked three times quickly on the door and swiftly pulled his hand back, standing completely still. There was a long silence. Junhui considered knocking again if it took any longer for someone to greet him. However, as his arm reached forward again to knock on the door, he heard the faint shuffling sound of footsteps on the other end. He brought his hand back to his body quickly as he took a step back, the door nonchalantly opening as a figure came into sight.

"Junhui?" Minghao greeted.

 

 

They stood In silence after Junhui followed Minghao inside the home, both not knowing what to say. An awkward atmosphere engulfed the two as Junhui glanced at the floor attempting to find his words.

"I-uh, just wanted to come and talk to you properly." Junhui articulated, looking at Minghao's face which quickly contorted into a soft smile as he nodded.

"Okay."

Minghao turned on his heel and shyly waved for Junhui to follow him. The home was empty, unlike the other times he had visited. Although the house was deserted, Minghao still dressed relatively nicely in an overly big sweatshirt that made the boy seem skinnier than he already was. The pair wandered to the large kitchen which was seperate from the dining room, much like Junhui's own home. He followed Minghao in as the other walked over the cupboard and was searching for something. Junhui just leant against the bench as Minghao turned around, a biscuit in mouth and another in hand.

"Here, these are my favourite." Minghao slowly smiled as he pushed the biscuit into Junhui's hand before walking out of the room and to pull up a chair at the dining table with Junhui following suit.

"May I ask why you offered me a biscuit so suddenly?" Junhui chuckled as he popped the biscuit into his mouth.

Minghao laughed, "You said you wanted to talk properly right? Well, now you know my favourite biscuit."

Junhui smiled in return before asking, "You're quite the interesting one, aren't you Minghao?"

"Not really," Minghao responded, shrugging, "I spend all day being cooped in the piano room or studying. There's not much to me." He muttered as he glanced at the ground.

"Like I said last time, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano." Junhui whispered, glancing around the room.

Minghao's face lit up in an instant, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Minghao quietly spoke with a hopeful expression. "I could teach you if you would like, I mean I probably won't do a very good job. Although, I don't know how my parents would feel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Practice makes perfect if I want to succeed in parents eyes. I can't have distractions, but maybe a distraction won't be the worst thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire with these updates. Y'all better be grateful.


	5. Five

The piano room was silent which was unusual as the only times Junhui had entered there was a melodious tune playing. Minghao walked a few metres before Junhui as they entered the room, making him realise Minghao was relatively tall. 

"Just sit down wherever you want." Minghao smiled and motioned around the room. Junhui slowly made his way towards the chair as Minghao walked over to the piano stool, sitting comfortably, "I can play something if you would like?" He asked before lifting the lid and brushing his fingers over the keys.

Junhui just nodded softly and he began playing instantly. A wave of euphoria washed over Junhui as he watched the other play peacefully. The piece was soft and slow in tempo making him fall into a trance. It of course was not uncommon for him to come across piano playing as his mother was quite the fan of classical music and used to play it when he was a child, however nothing compared to the playing from Minghao's fingers. 

Once the playing had stopped Minghao looked and him expectingly, breaking Junhui out of his phase, "Was it okay?"

Junhui snapped himself out of his moment quickly by nodding eagerly at him in response, causing Minghao smile softly.

"When did you start playing?" Junhui asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

Minghao let out a loud laugh, buckling over slightly, "I have no clue, playing is literally the earliest memory I have of my childhood but it's been quite some time now." He looked affectionately down at the keys before shutting the lid with a soft thud.

Junhui grew curious, "Is this what you plan to do with your life?" Minghao attempted to respond however words didn't seem to fall from his mouth, so Junhui continued, "You don't have to tell me, the future is quite a problematic place."

"It's not that you see." Junhui glanced up suddenly to see the solemn expression of Minghao, "I do think so after all, piano is all I've ever known but I can't help but feel like there is a world out there I will never get to explore."

Junhui could only smile sadly in response before Minghao continued, "How about you? What do you plan to do?" 

"I will be working for my Father." 

"Do you want to?"

"No..."

"Then why?" Minghao asked, squinting slightly in confusion.

"Just like you, it's all I've ever known." He chuckles slowly.

"Well, we can both learn something new for once." Minghao gleamed in excitement.

"What do you wish you could do then?" Junhui asked softly.

"I just want to feel alive."

 

 

Minghao's words replayed in his head as he descended down the steps of the Xu home. Minghao stood waving him off as Junhui returned to the car that had been again, waiting outside. It was well past when Junhui was supposed to be home however he and Minghao got heavily distracted with their conversations regarding life. He had started to contemplate a lot. He knew he wasn't content with his life, however knowing someone else felt the same made him feel a little at ease.

As the car rolled back around to his home, Junhui was dreading his mother's reaction. He knew she would be disappointed and confused but there was no changing that even if he got home on time. She was always like that anyway. As he began walking up the front steps he could already feel his mother's eyes, boring into his skull. He quickly made a beeline for the back of the house in order to avoid the inevitable. He did this a lot. Whenever he didn't want to face his parents for whatever reason. His room was difficult to get to as it was on the second floor, however the balcony helped. Using the bushes surrounding the house, he hoisted himself up and gripped onto the bars of the pristine white balcony and used his upper body strength to pull himself up and over the top, falling with a thud onto the floor. Breathing heavily Junhui laid there in the now pitch-black of the night.

Finally deciding to pull himself to his feet, he pulled the sliding door open and slid off his shoes. Flopping down onto the bed Junhui let out a large exhale in relief due to avoiding his mother's rant about his poor behaviour. However, this wasn't a rare occurrence. It wasn't that Junhui liked to cause trouble, he just liked to escape his posh life occasionally and go for a walk or even visit friends and night. His mother never knew though, she just thought he had gone to sleep and leaves him be. Tonight was different though, she knew he was gone but had no clue when he would be coming back. He decided to keep it that way and dismissed the thoughts that he should go and tell her he had returned. She was probably already in bed and had forgotten about him, she did it quite often. 

Shimmying off his pants down his thighs and throwing them in a heap on the floor, Junhui got up and wondered quietly to his walk-in wardrobe in order to find some pyjamas, opting for sweatpants and a sweater so he didn't freeze to death during the night. 

After sliding into his bed, Junhui got curious. Grasping his laptop from his bedside table and propping it open on his tummy. Quickly tapping away into the search engine he desired to find one thing, Xu Minghao. He knew it was slightly creepy however he just needed to learn more about this boy. After multiple searches he had only stumbled across some videos and articles about the boy, however no social media. That was when Junhui realised how seriously Minghao took his playing.

Rapidly clicking on one of the videos, Junhui watched, transfixed, as music flooded his ears. He presumed it was from a recital as he sat alone, dressed in very formal attire and with a focussed expression on his face. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful as Junhui felt his eyelids grow heavier and closed them shut for the night, with the beautiful sound of Minghao still playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha. I am back from the dead to post on Minghao's birthday as well as to say school has calmed down so I can return to posting really regularly. 
> 
> I am also going to join some of the earlier chapters together in order to make the amount of chapters less and longer, I don't know why but I am, okay.
> 
> All I have to say is I love Xu Minghao and I want to boop his nose.


	6. Six

The next time Junhui sees Minghao it was again unexpected. Junhui was completely bored out of his mind as per usual and decided to pay the other boy a visit. Junhui enjoyed the other boys company a lot. It was nice to engage with someone who was so similar yet so different simultaneously. 

As per usual they were sat in the piano room, however for the first time Junhui was sat next to Minghao on the stool instead of sitting on the chair to the side. The close proximity was new for the two of them. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just different. 

"This is middle C." Minghao said pointing to the key.

Junhui laughed, "That makes sense." He prodded it multiple times, testing it out.

Junhui stood up, wondering over to the tray of drinks left on the cabinet by one of the servants. Gulping his glass quickly, Junhui placed it down with a clink on the tray and wandered to the back of the piano. They had been at it for quite some time now and although the two were enjoying their time together, they were beginning to get restless. Junhui bent over, resting his chin on the top of the piano, pulling a face at Minghao. Minghao just let out a small giggle and a smile spread throughout Junhui's face at the sound. 

"Your laugh is funny." 

"When you laugh you show your top teeth a lot." Minghao snapped back, Junhui frowned, feigning hurt, "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It shows you're genuinely happy." Minghao continued.

Junhui slid around the side of the piano, returning to the seat. However instead of sitting on it normally, he straddled it, giving all his attention to Minghao. Junhui let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his head back and showing the expanse of his neck in the process.

"You know tha-" Junhui began however he was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door causing both heads to whip around quickly.

The door swung open revealing Minghao's mother. She glanced around the room before her eyes fell onto Junhui. She smiled softly at him before turning to Minghao.

"Could I please talk to you for a moment?" She asked, sending an apologetic glance to Junhui.

Minghao just simply nodded before turning and sending a short smile to Junhui that told him he would only be quick. Junhui just nodded softly before swinging his body around to the piano, fiddling with the sides of the stool he was sitting on

When Minghao returned his face was flushed bright red and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he sat back down next to Junhui.

"Everything okay?" Junhui asked, eyebrows rising curiously.

"Yes," Minghao says very quickly leaving Junhui skeptical, however he just dismissed it, "I think that's enough piano for one day. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Minghao got up, closing the lid as he turned to tidy up the paper littering the small table. The tension was thick in the air and he had no idea why. Minghao had his back turned to Junhui who was still left sitting on the stool as Minghao scooped the pages into a pile and began to head to the drawers. Suddenly Junhui grasped Minghao's arm, jolting him back to the stool causing the papers to fall in a heap on the floor. Minghao just frowned and let out and exasperated sigh but he bent down and began picking the pages up.

"I-uh, sorry." Junhui mumbled as he quickly bent over to help Minghao tidy. 

They were in close proximity and he could feel his heart beat growing faster. It wasn't uncomfortable, he just wasn't used to having his face so close to Minghao. The pair quickly stood up after some ruffling of the sheets, Junhui placing the paper on top of the drawers. Minghao's eyes were drawn to he ground when Junhui turned back.

"It's getting late so I should probably be off, my mother will have my head on a stick." Junhui chuckled before wandering to the door, Minghao trailing behind.

"We wouldn't want that, who would be let me teach them piano then?" The two giggled and continued to the front door.

 

 

"You've taken a strong liking to the Xu's son." His mother said as him and his parents were sat at the dinner table.

"He's nice." Junhui said before taking a sip of water.

"He's quite different to your usual friends." She looked confused as she put some food up to her mouth.

"I enjoy his company and he enjoys mine, what does it matter if he's different?" She looked taken back by his words.

"Nothing dear, it's just," She paused, "I don't want you two getting too close."

"What's wrong with making a friend?"

His mother sighed, glancing away for a moment, "It just isn't a good time," She whispered as Junhui looked at her expectingly, "If you are wanting to continue your studies, you can't be having anymore distractions,"

"So he's just a distraction? Minghao is a real person Mother, a friend. What's the difference between him and Mingyu or Wonwoo?" He stared back at the two expectingly, not understanding the fuss.

"They are barely in the country! Here is just a place to vacation for them, their families are all based in Korea." She snapped back.

"I just don't see why I can't be his friend." He slammed his cup down, causing his mother to flinch.

"Junhui, you're being childish."

"I'm being childish? Me?," He quipped, amused, "You're the one telling their son he can't have a friend for no reason Mother!"

"Don't talk to her like that." His father snapped, putting his chopsticks down.

"Now you say something, wow."

"Look Junhui, there's nothing wrong with Minghao but we don't want you getting too close. It's for your own good." She sighed, attempting to calm him down.

"You think you know what's good for me? The both of you have barely made an attempt to connect with me my entire life." He whipped back as he stood up, going to leave the room.

"Darling, we just want you happy."

With that he made a quick dash, down the hallway towards the front door.

 

 

"That Junhui boy is here a lot." Minghao's father muttered.

"Yeah, it's nice to take a break sometimes." Minghao smiles as he pokes at his food as the three sat around the table.

"Having a break is good sweetheart but don't let him get too in the way." His mother continued.

"Too in the way? What do you mean by that?" He asked, tipping his head curiously as he looked up from his plate.

"It's just, we are worried about him distracting you from practice. You have a lot of potential Mingh-"

"I know that Mother but is an hour every few days going to completely ruin my career, not that I'm going to have much of a career anyway." He sourly chuckled.

"Don't say that Minghao, you know we don't like talking about it" His father looked down sadly.

Minghao grew furious, "So we are just going to spend the rest of my life ignoring it and pretend that everything is okay?"

"Everything is okay thou-"

"No it is not Mother!" He stood up causing his chair to make a loud screech, "Why can't I just have one friend? Just one! You have been keeping everyone away from me for years so I could focus on playing."

"Minghao I-"

He cut her off, "I'm going up stairs, I am not hungry anymore." And with that he turned around, heading straight upstairs to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written and shits going to get fun so beware. I literally had so much writers block on this but now Im mega motivated so I got a lot done.
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE CONCEPT PICS Y'ALL? PERFORMANCE UNIT GOT ME SHOOK


	7. Seven

Junhui was completely and utterly fucked. Did that stop him? Of course not. He knew as soon as he would get return home he would never see the light of day again. He wasn't used to driving. He knew how to drive but usually the chauffeur took him everywhere. It was dark, almost eerie as he drove past large swaying trees. His phone began to ring in the passenger seat however he continued to just blasted the radio, ignoring those around him.

He was angry. Junhui didn't understand his parents nor did he understand why they were so adamant. He kept driving for what seemed like hours but he knew exactly where he was going and that it would only take a few minutes in reality. Glancing to his side he saw that his phone was still vibrating on the leather as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

 

 

Minghao had since moved to the piano room that evening. His parents had retreated to their room and the three hadn't uttered a single word since the argument. He sat in front of the grand piano, elbows resting on the lid as he buried his face in his hands out of pure frustration. He knew his parents were only trying to care for him, however he felt as if they were entirely clueless about what was genuinely the best for him. Letting out an exasperated sigh Minghao rose to his feet causing the bench to skid back with a loud screech. His fingers wove its way into his hair, tugging harshly at his roots.

"Minghao," A small voice whispered from the door frame and Minghao whipped his head to see a servant, however a tall figure stood behind her "Junhui wishes to see you." She smiled before making way for Junhui to enter.

"Hi." Junhui smiled awkwardly before wandering over sit down on his usual chair, eyes glued to the floor as Minghao stared at him.

"Hi" Minghao smiled back.

"Sorry for coming at this time of night. We had a small ordeal at home and I needed an escape." He chucked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You're lucky I like you so much or your ass would be outside." Minghao muttered as Junhui let out a cry of laughter.

"I never expected words like that to come out of your mouth," Junhui began to get up and make his way to the bench in which Minghao had sat back down on, "I'm glad you like me." He smiled before plopping himself on the seat next to him "Now, care to tell me what's wrong? You're being very quiet."

Minghao chuckled slowly, "My mother believes she knows what's best for me." Junhui looked up in disbelief.

"Looks like we are on the same page here." The two sat in silence, both not knowing where they are going with the conversation, "Look Hao," Junhui paused, "If you want I can go, I'm sorry for turning up here like this I just-"

Mingaho cut off Junhui's panicking "Stay here as long as you want but you need to keep quiet." Junhui's lips pressed into a thin line that then contorted into a small smile as he tried to hold back laughter.

"You're so mean to me." Junhui whined.

"It's not my fault you are so loud." Minghao muttered, trying to hold back laughter.

The two sat in silence, however this time it was comfortable. They were enjoying each others presence, shoulder to shoulder. Minghao grew sleepier and sleepier due to the warm and inviting heat the fire gave off. Junhui glanced to his side and was greeted by the sight of Minghao on the brink of dozing off, attempting to stay awake. Minghao let out a large sigh before leaning to rest his head on Junhui's shoulder as his eyes began grew droopy before suddenly jolting in realisation of his state.

"It's getting late and you're tired,"Junhui sighed before standing up from the stool and resting a hand on Minghao's head, combing through the strands. "I should probably return home." He smiled before turning away from the younger.

Minghao panicked, he didn't want Junhui to leave. His breath hitched in his throat as he quickly muttered one simple word with great urgency.

"Stay."

Junhui turned around, slightly taken back by the force of Minghao's statement. His face slowly softened into a small smile before he whispered back a small "Sure" returning to his original spot next to Minghao who instantly melted into his presence and placed his head once again on his shoulder. 

"If you're going to fall asleep at least go to your bedroom." Junhui giggled slightly at Minghao struggling to keep his eyes open once again.

Minghao just sleepily nodded. It was a new sight to Junhui seeing Minghao so vulnerable and soft and he very much so appreciated it. Minghao slowly stood up, using Junhui as support as he sluggishly stepped around the stool towards the door.

"You coming?"Junhui just smiled softly before following Minghao down the dark hallway.

 

 

Minghao's room was very different to what Junhui had visioned. It was smaller than Junhui's, only slightly but there was still a noticeable difference between the two. Large oak cabinets lined the dark cream walls that stood bare and plain. His bed was pushed against the wall, headboard pressed firmly to the wall. Junhui couldn't help but glance at the photos that littered the cabinets showcasing young images of Minghao smiling gleefully into the camera.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asked nudging Junhui as he passed to enter the wardrobe, "I should be able to find something that fits you, we are not that different in size."

"Thanks." Junhui hummed in response over the ruffling Minghao was making through the wall. 

Junhui was startled when he felt a bundle of clothes clash with his chest, "And I thought I was the tired one." Minghao giggled as he wondered to his bed and flopping down with Junhui staying in place in order to switch clothes to the overly large shirt the Minghao threw. 

"Come on." 

Junhui looked down at the boy, "What."

"Get on the bed." Minghao chucked at Junhui's startled reaction.

"I thought I was sleeping on the couch." Junhui muttered as he walked over, sitting himself on the bed as heat rose to his face, glancing at the couch in the room.

"I don't know if you have notice but you're quite tall and the couch is quite small. It wouldn't be very comfortable." Minghao stated bluntly as he moved further up the bed, dragging Junhui by the wrist to lay with him.

The two lay there in silence, Junhui on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling as Minghao lay on his side, glancing and Junhui. Junhui did not know why he was so excessively flustered. He had shared a bed on various occasions from his brother sneaking into his room late at night after a nightmare to Mingyu crashing on his bed once when visiting and the pair had a little bit too much to drink when his parents were on vacation. He knew he was flustered due to the certain boy next to him, not the fact that he was sharing a bed. 

Junhui glanced to his side to see Minghao nuzzle his head into the pillows and warmth spread into his chest as he watched the younger attempt to sleep. Minghao's sweet and inviting scent was etched into the pillows making him feel slightly calmer. Junhui attempted to get comfortable however his excessive shuffling only made him feel more uneasy. He let out a large sigh as he glared at how Minghao could so easily get comfortable in a situation like this.

"Just sleep." Minghao groaned as he slung his arm across Junhui's stomach, nuzzling into the pillows deeper.

The sudden contact made Junhui melt into the bed as he instantly felt soothed. A feeling of relief engulfed his body as he felt his body drift deeper into sleep, listening to the soft breaths of Minghao next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proof read anything anymore... I should but I am way too lazy.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter does include some minor violence and it is a one-off at this stage.

The following morning was a blur of tangled limbs and shoving Junhui out the front door unreasonably early in the morning in order to avoid his parents. The pair were grateful that Junhui drove off without a single staff member questioning the two. Junhui wished the case was the same when he arrived home as he walked through the front door and his body froze in fear at the sight of a dozen eyes all glued to the door.

"Good morning," Junhui awkwardly chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, eyes darting down to avoid the stares.

"Care to explain where you have been?" Junhui's father spoke up as he rested his hand on his mothers shoulder at the two sat on the couch in the foyer.

"I was with Mingyu." As soon as the words left his mouth it dawned on him how much of a mistake he had made when his father straightened up and began walking to the front door where Junhui still stood.

"The Kim family left three days ago," He muttered as he got nearer, standing only a few centimetres away, "Are you going to tell us where you really were?"

"No."

With that a loud slap echoed throughout the house causing the nearby staff to flinch and scurry off in fear. Junhui's hand instantly braced his cheek as he looked up, eyes watering at the sting.

"You will not be leaving this house any time soon Wen Junhui." He simply stated as he turned on his heel and returned to his wife in the now empty foyer, "You need to learn that not everything happens your way." He paused, "Get out, we'll finish this discussion after work" He spat, pointing up stairs.

Junhui bowed at his two parents in apology before he quickly rushed up the stairs, hand still clasped over his face. Two servants glanced at each other in the hallway before quickly scuffing behind him in order to tend to the injury. As they entered Junhui's bedroom one lady hurriedly pushed Junhui into the bathroom and onto the toilet lid, gasping slightly at the sight of boys large red mark.

"You can't keep doing this dear." She sighed sadly rummaging through the drawers for some tissues as the other pressed a cold icepack she brought from downstairs to his cheek, causing Junhui to whimper.

"He's never hit me be-"

"I'm talking about sneaking out, we all know you do it. Your parents however do not because we try and hide it but if they found out you would be receiving worse than this." She muttered dabbing Junhui's watering eyes with the tissue.

"Thank you." Junhui mumbled.

"Will you be all right now?" The other servant asked, wiping a tear from his cheek and Junhui just nodded sadly in response as the two women smiled softly at the boy before leaving the room.

Junhui's father never hit him. Never. That was how Junhui knew he really screwed up. A loud thud from downstairs caused him to flinch however after the realisation that it was just his parents leaving, his muscles instantly soothed at the thought of being alone.

 

 

 

Hours later Junhui sat in his room in silence. He had since showered and changed however he still remained in his room with complete silence. Checking the clock he knew he still had quite some time until his parents return so he took the risk of making his way downstairs and into the garage.

"Junhui, no," The man sighed instantly as the door opened, putting down his newspaper and looking at him dissatisfied.

"Please, we will be back before you need to pick them up... they will never know." He mumbled, attempting to give the chauffeur puppy dog eyes that the staff always seemed to give into ever since he was a child.

The man threw his new paper onto the floor with an exasperated sigh, "Get in," He muttered before the two quickly slid into the seat and Junhui grew giddy, "I cant believe this is how I am going to lose my job." The man muttered making Junhui let out an apologetic laugh.

 

 

"Junhui," Minghao's mother let out a small smile at the sight of the boy on the front step, "Minghao is in his usual position." She chuckled slightly, holding her arm to signal the way.

Junhui just bowed slightly and just made his way to the piano room. He could hear the playing from down the hallway as a smile etched its way onto his face. Minghao as per usual was in a complete trance whilst playing when Junhui opened the door, closing it softly behind himself. The piece was one Junhui had never heard before but he could already tell that it was likely going to end up being one of his favourites.

"Hao."

Minghao turned instantly at the voice. A smile instantly spread to his face at the familiar voice as his fingers instantly stopped playing.

He shut the lid, "You really must stop turning up here out of the blue." He sighed turning around to face the taller boy. Junhui just chuckled at the statement, slowly closing the door with a simple thud.

"Yet your smile says otherwise." He muttered, finding himself a seat next to Minghao on the bench.

"Oh my god," Minghao gasped as he got a closer look at the older boys face, hand instantly finding its self bracing Junhui's swollen and discoloured cheek, "what happened?"

"Nothing." He muttered sourly, eyes glued forward in order to avoid Minghao's concerned expression.

Minghao just sat silently, mouth agape with concern as his fingers gingerly brushed over his cheek. Junhui let out a quick gasp at the contact causing Minghao to apologise quickly, moving his hand from the red area and moving to his jaw. Delicate fingers holding a firmer grip on Junhui's jaw, pulling him to face him slightly in order to get a better view.

Junhui's breathing hitched at the closeness of their faces. Minghao sat focussed on the state of Junhui's face as the elder could only stare directly at Minghao's expression. He scanned his entire face. He watched how Minghao's eyebrows furrowed in concern causing his heart to swell and the beat increased rapidly as heat pulsated throughout his entire body.

Junhui's hand came to rest on the bicep of the arm Minghao wasn't using to caress Junhui's face causing Minghao's eyes to snap up directly at him in surprise at the sudden contact. Everything froze as Junhui quickly pressed his lips onto Minghao's without hesitation as the younger sat in a state of shock, eyes not leaving Junhui throughout the gentle kiss.

Junhui instantly drew back at the suddenly realisation of what he had done, eyes going wide in panic.

"I'm sorry," Junhui gasped standing up rapidly, stumbling away from the shaken Minghao causing him to almost trip.

After a small moment of silence, "You should go." Minghao stated, eyes showing absolutely no emotion.

Junhui was mortified at how Minghao changed in the blink of an eye. This wasn't Minghao. The look on the others face was plain, his eyes were empty and blank. Junhui's stomach dropped as his actions dawned on him due to Minghao's sour response.

"I said you should go." The younger snapped, face still blank.

Junhui quickly stepped back, startled "Hao I-"

"Get. out." He snapped, enunciating each individual word. Junhui was stiff in shock at the sudden force but quickly nodded before hurrying to the door, eyes glued to the floor and not once looking back.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I tried to post this AO3 crashed so I had a lil cry but now it's okay, phew!
> 
> This will probably be the last update until after the 25th so I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas!

Going home, Junhui was a mess. He trembled slightly in the back seat as the chauffeur occasionally glanced at the boy in concern, however he didn't pry. Junhui sniffled slightly, trying to make it as invisible that tears were on the brink of escaping his eyes. His heart ached, throbbing in his chest at the single thought of Minghao.

"Junhui, we are here." The chauffeur whispered, breaking Junhui out of his trance.

He quickly nodded in response and opened the car door, getting out with a slight wobble of the knees. Walking into the house, everything felt empty. What happened previously just made Junhui feel empty in every aspect of his life. He made his way to the lounge room where he flipped himself onto the couch, waiting patiently for the wrath of his parents when they arrived.

 

"Due to your behaviour you are unable to leave this household unless accompanied by us or to go to the company office, in which we expect you to be coming more regularly seeing you will have more time to help." His mother strictly stated, arms crossed on the dining room table as her husband rested his hand on her shoulder from his seat next to her.

"And by going to the office we mean actually helping and not making things out of paper instead of listening." His father muttered causing Junhui the sheepishly look down, "You're an extremely intelligent boy Junhui, you can achieve so much as the future of the company but you just don't seem dedicated enough. We hope that you will start prioritising the company instead of other activities."

"Other activities?" Junhui asked, curiously cocking his head to the side.

"We do not know where you were last night, nor do we care however we still are upset by your behaviour and lack of communication." His mother quickly responded.

Junhui glanced at them apologetically, "I understand. I will immediately make an effort to behave more appropriately." 

"We have incredibly high standards for you however you just aren't meeting those standards. Fun is something that shouldn't be a priority right now." She said softly, reaching over the table to rub her sons hand in a comforting way.

Junhui hated disappointing his parents however last night he completely ignored the consequences. He was still trying to wrap his head around what actually happened and why he let anger consume him enough to storm out of the house. He never acted like that. Maybe it was an excuse to see Minghao.

Minghao.

Junhui's heart instantly clenched at the thought of Minghao. He didn't even know why he had the urge to kiss him. The moment was just so sweet and Junhui was just so incredible comfortable being cradled by the younger. It was a mistake in the spur of the moment. 

A mistake.

He kept trying to tell himself it was a mistake. He regretted it completely however the softness of Minghao's lips were something that made the experience not completely pointless. He was still shaken my Minghao's response, saddened by how Minhao pushed him away without any hesitation. It was as if nothing had ever happened before that moment, like they were never friends and Junhui meant nothing to the younger boy. It made him completely question his relationship with Minghao. He wondered if he actually enjoyed Junhui's company or he was just waiting for something to happen and use it as an excuse to cut Junhui from his life. 

Junhui was suffering an inner turmoil regarding his emotions and feelings towards Minghao. He enjoyed the youngers company, however to what extent was the question.  Did Junhui want to spend as much time as possible with Minghao? Yes. Did Junhui want to wrap the boy in a blanket and snuggle him?  Of course. Did Junhui want to press soft kiss all over Minghao? Absolutely. The real question though was how far would he go. He didn't know if kissing Minghao was the end of all of the things he wanted to do to the younger. It scared him not fully knowing how much he would be willing to do for the boy.

"Junhui." His mother whispered, shaking him slightly out of his trance, "Are you okay?"

"I am super." He muttered, flashing his parents a toothy grin.

 

The nights following were dreadful. Junhui's sleeping pattern was a mess. Every time he would close his eyes he would only imagine Minghao's arm draped over his tummy and the soft breaths that escaped his mouth from that one evening. Those thoughts would never let him feel at ease. His chest would feel hollow and his heart would throb. Those nights were the worst. Those nights made him think about every tiniest detail in his life due to him not being able to fall asleep and that made all of Junhui's insecurities bubble up.

Junhui knew he needed to do something about it. He didn't quite know how he was going to overcome his emotions and insecurities. He just wanted something to make his mind rest and enable him to have a decent nights sleep for once.

 

"I need to see Minghao." Junhui stated one morning as he sat next to his mother in the garden.

It was a beautiful morning, sun casting a lovely heat over the area and engulfing the garden with warmth.   His mother looked happy, smiling down and her magazine. However, Junhui could tell he just ruined her morning.

Her mouth instantly fell agape, "Absolutely not, what part of not leaving the house do you not understand?" She hissed, plopping her magazine on the table.

"I want to say goodbye. If I'm unable to see him anymore I would like to say a decent goodbye." Junhui tried to negotiate, "It's not fair for him to have me completely disappear from his life with no explanation." 

If he was really telling the truth it would be that he wanted to have a closure with Minghao. He wanted to end on a good note rather than spending his nights pondering what could have happened and what was really going through Minghao's head.

After a long period of silence allowing his mother to fully contemplate the situation she finally had an answer.

"Yes,"  With that Junhui snapped up excitedly, however his mother instantly retorted, "after I consult your father though."


	10. Ten

"Absolutely not." Junhui's father snapped, face contorting into anger at his proposal.

"Why not?" Junhui wanted to scream but the words come out in a mutter as he tried to stay calm.

"We made rules for a reason. We are not abandoning them so early." His fathers words caused Junhui to let out a sigh as his hands gripped the edge of the table even tighter.

"In Junhui's defence I don't see the problem. It is a single visit. Don't punish poor Minghao for Junhui's immature behaviour." His mother piped in, eyes subtly glaring at her husband.

"No." He quipped without hesitation. Junhui let out an exasperated sigh as he watched his father get up from the table, "I must leave now for work so if you will excuse me."

The patter of footsteps slowly got quieter and he descended from the room. Junhui sat speechless in the complete silence as his heart plummeted in his chest. He didn't know it was possible to grip a table so tightly that it made his knuckles turn a pristine white. 

The silence was Interrupted by a loud sigh, "Be prepared to leave in one hour. I will arrange a driver." She muttered before standing up and leaving also.

 

 

Arriving at Minghao's house was nerve-wracking. As far as Junhui knew, Minghao had an immense hatred towards him. However that didn't stop Junhui from gradualy wandering up the steps to the front door, only glancing back once to see the chauffeur flash him a bright smile and thumbs up, making him flush a deep red in embarrassment as he hugged his cardigan closer to his body.

After a few deep breaths Junhui knocked three times and anxiously stepped back, awaiting a response.

The door swung open to reveal a gleeful smile, "Minghao is in his usual location," The servant said in a soothing soft tone as she made way for the boy to enter.

The walk to the room was long and treacherous. His chest pulsated with every onerous stride and his legs almost began to quake at the sight of the familiar wallpaper. There was no playing today. The house was filled with a deathly silence that made Junhui's heart ache. The door was merely a few centetimetres away as he took a deep breath before turning, eyes squeezing shut with anxiety. 

Glancing inside he was greeted by Minghao sitting on the piano stool, flipping through pages of some sort of book.

Junhui hesitated for a moment before speaking up "What are you reading?" Minghao's head snaps up, eyes wide as he recognised the voice.

It was silent. Not a single huff of breath could be heard. Junhui could feel his heart pounding in his ears and fear engulfing his entire body as he waited for a response.

"A book." He muttered simply before returning to his reading, face bland and unaffected.

Junhui just scoffs in response before slowly closing the door, "I can tell that." He sighs as he sits down next to the younger, making sure to leave an appropriate gap between them to ensure Minghao was comfortable.

There was a long pause, "What do you want?" Minghao finally sighed, face showing no expression as he places the book down and looked at the other.

Junhui mumbled, trying to figure out his words "I-uh look I'm sorry," he looks at Minghao sadly, "I don't know what came over me and I-"

"Did you want to kiss me?" Minghao cuts him off

Junhui gaped at Minghao's words. He never thought he would be asked that. He had never fully grasped why he kissed him that day. He knew he wanted to but why he actually did it was the mystery. He thought for a moment. Heat flushed his body in panic as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

"I think so." He tried, face contorting into sheepish smile trying to hide how awkward he felt but Minghao's face quickly turned away, "I don't know why I did," He said slowly. "It but I regret it knowing that I hurt you."

They sat in silence. It wasn't an uncommon aspect of their friendship but this time Junhui's heart was beating in his chest at the anticipation of Minghao's response, if he were to receive any.

Junhui almost missed Minghao's soft voice whisper.

"You didn't hurt me." Junhui's head snapped, eyes wide at Minghao's word as he younger continued with a whisper, 

"I liked it."

Junhui's heart lunged in his chest and he felt as if he would drop to the floor at any moment, "Then why the hell did you shut me out like that!" He snapped, standing up causing the younger to flinch and squeeze his eyes tightly shut.

Junhui was furious. Weeks of limited sleep and a mammoth amount of stress and worry for no reason made him want to flip the entire piano in utter rage.

Minghao trembled slightly in fear and Junhui instantly softened, "I'm sorry." He whispered, sad eyes still glued to the floor.

"Minghao," Junhui muttered, reaching out and softly taking his chin with his fingers, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he sat back down in an attempt to calm him down.

The room was filled with the pairs rugged breathing from the sudden outburst. Minghao instantly calmed down at the touch of Junhui's fingers and looked up slowly only to find Junhui instantly pressing their lips together softly, trying to savour the sweet taste. Minghao was frozen, still trying to come to terms with what was happening.

As the two pulled away with Junhui's hand still resting on his cheek Minghao whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this." Still avoiding Junhui's gaze.

"Life is too short to feel guilty." Junhui whispered back, lips grazing Minghao's cheek slightly.

The words hit Minghao like a ton of bricks as he grasped Junhui's head and quickly crashed their lips into a desperate kiss. It was messy, the pair both trying to taste as much of each other as possible. Minghao's hands had wormed their way into the others hair as Junhui clutched onto his waist, trying to stabilise the two. Junhui's heart pummelled and it was as if everything fell into place, he finally felt at home.

The two pulled away for air, Minghao resting his forehead on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"I have to go." Junhui whispered through heavy breaths, fingers combing through Minghao's hair making him lean into the touch.

"Please don't go." The younger whined.

"Now you want me to stay?" Junhui said through slight laughter, "I wish I could but the driver is waiting."

Minghao just sighed before swinging his legs over the bench and standing up, brushing himself down, "Come on then."

Junhui stayed seated for a moment before speaking, "Listen Hao," He paused, "I'm not supposed to be coming here anymore." He said softly.

Minghao just turned around, eyes dropping sadly, "What?"

"My parents are requesting me to be focussing on work. I'm not allowed to be leaving the house but my mother let me come to say goodbye." He sighed sadly.

"Then I will just come to you." Minghao simply suggested, confused as to why Junhui was so stressed over it.

"It's not that simple," he whispered standing up and wandering closer, "if they know I am spending time with others they will have my head on stick." Chuckling sourly as he tidied Minghao's newly ruffled sweater.

"We will sort it out okay, it doesn't matter." He sadly smiled before quickly opening the door behind them and shoving Junhui out.

 

Minghao waved Junhui off with a soft smile as the boys car slowly disappeared further down the drive. Turning around Minghao came face to face with his mother who was smiling sadly at the boy.

"Are you okay darling?" She asked confused at her sons happy expression.

"I'm good," He paused, "really good." He smiled brightly before grabbing his mother by the waist and walking her inside.

 

 

"Did everything go well?" Junhui's mother asked as the pair sat at the table eating dinner.

"Yes," He said happily, "everything very went well."

"Good." She sighed with a glad tone laced through her voice.

"Did you talk to Father at all during the day?" He questioned, reaching over the beautifully polished table to get the salt.

"Honestly, he's being just as immature as you," she muttered and Junhui choked In laughter at her unexpected statement, "don't you dare tell him I said that." She giggled.

"Trust me. I won't, Mother." Junhui smiled softly, trying to calm himself down from his laughter.

"I just want you happy. We have always been so harsh on you growing up, everything is money this and money that. Well, to your father anyways." She muttered, rolling her eyes, "I honestly don't mind if you occasionally leave the house. Of course you are still being punished but Mingyu doesn't visit very often and it wouldn't be fair to make you miss out on seeing him."

"What about Minghao?" Junhui asked softly.

Her face slightly before she stuttered, "Minghao is a good boy, a very lovely boy but you two are so different."

"In what way?"

She instantly smirked "well first of all he didn't sneak out that one time like you."

"He's a very good kid Mother, you know that." He said gently, trying to keep her on topic.

"Of course he is darling, but I'm just scared." She said slowly, avoiding eye contact with her son.

Junhui scoffed slightly, "scared of what?"

She stopped for a moment, eyes instantly softening as they found Junhui's before she whispered.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself, I'm the driver


	11. Eleven

The next time he saw Minghao was as expectedly, behind his parents back. He knew his mother probably suspected he was leaving the home whenever he had days off at the office, however she didn't lead on.

His chest throbbed with excitement as his car pulled up at the all too familiar home. He had become accustomed to every feature outside due to his many arrivals.

His heart swelled as he saw Minghao as he sat outside for once instead of locking himself inside the warmth of the house. The younger boy waved happily as he saw the car come closer, knowing exactly who it was. He stood up quickly, swaying on the balls of his feet in excitement as he patiently waited for Junhui to descend the car.

Quickly hopping out and trudging up the front steps Junhui couldn't help but let a large grin take over the majority of his face at the sight of the younger. He quickly brushed his hands through the tousled mop of hair on Minghao's small head and warmth engulfed his entire body as he leant into the touch.

"Come on." Junhui whispered before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the extensive garden.

"Where are we going." Minghao asks, cocking his head cutely to the side.

"Walking." Junhui just simply muttered.

"Why?" Minghao groaned.

Junhui turned to the boy before responding, "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

Minghao let out an exasperated whine, "I'm going back, I can't stand you." He turned around and began tugging away from he other.

"I'm older so you must do as I say." Junhui huffed before pulling the other with him with more force, almost causing the pair to almost fall over, "You need to get out more!"

"I'm quite happy practicing." The younger said quietly.

Junhui just scoffed, "no you're not."

"I am so!"

"If you are going to whine the whole way I'm going home."

"I'm sorry." Minghao sighed softly as he trailed slightly behind Junhui as they descended further into the garden.

Everything was a bright vibrant green. Flowers in neat beds throughout the field that brought random bursts of colour to the area. The air was warm and crisp, wind causing the bushes to rustle in the breeze. The two continued walking along the path that thread through the bushes and passed the extensive fountain in the centre of the dead silent courtyard.

The further they went, the quieter it got. It was a comfortable silence, the only sound being Minghao's slightly laboured breathing as he was most likely not used to all this walking. Junhui just chuckled slightly at his tired state and clasped his hand tighter around his wrist again as they neared a pristine white bench far enough from the house and the busy gardeners.

Junhui sat down quickly, pulling Minghao harshly down with him causing him to let out a squeak.

"Calm down, I'm not a toy!" He hissed in response as he glared at the other before sitting properly.

"Your garden is pretty."

"I know, my mother loved gardening growing up so when she married my father she wanted the most extravagant garden possible." He smiled, eyes glistening at the thought of his mother.

"You really love your family don't you." Junhui sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of the boys face.

"Of course! Don't you?" Minghao asked confused.

Junhui just scoffed, "I do! But they don't care what I want." He sighed leaning back into the seat.

"So you're not the typical rich boy." Minghao chuckled.

Junhui's head fell back as he let out a loud laugh, "Rich boy?"

"I mean, usually privileged children like us want to make their parents proud but you are just incredibly lazy." Minghao grinned as he pointed a finger right at the older boy.

"Lazy? I am not lazy," he whined, " I just don't find working in a fancy office exhilarating . I would rather travel and spend time doing things I thoroughly like." He quipped, pushing Minghao's fingers away.

"What sort of things would you rather do then?" Minghao asked curiously.

Junhui almost choked at the first thing that passed through his head.

You

He stuttered slightly, "I-uh, I really like being outside. The fresh air calms me down."

"Ah, I see." Minghao nods before leaning back into the seat as well.

"What about you? What do you like doing?" Junhui asked curiously.

"Piano."

"Other than piano." Junhui chuckled, pinching Minghao's as he whined In response.

"I don't really do much else, piano is all I've known," Minghao sighed softly, "I love it."

"There's a world out there you are missing out on." Junhui whispered softly.

"I know." 

 

It was approaching the afternoon and Junhui knew he needed to be heading home soon. Bathing in the heat was nice for a change instead of sitting in an office. The sun was warm and crisp on his golden skin making him feel relaxed and calm. He enjoyed spending time like this with Minghao. Learning more about the boy with every conversation made his heart swell.

"We should head back." Minghao sighed, standing up and pulling Junhui along with him causing the older boy to stumble slightly.

The walk back was silent. Not a single word was uttered. Junhui's heart sank at the prospect of returning home and his eyes glued to the floor in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Minghao asked with a hopeful whisper as the pair neared the house.

Junhui knew he should say no. The fear of being caught by his parents shuddered throughout his body as he turned to look at the younger. Seeing Minghao's desperately pleading eyes did not help one bit and he slowly gave in.

"Sure."

 

 

Sitting opposite Minghao's parents was a lot different compared the previous time he had done so. He could tell they were forcing a smile in order to make their son happy. The only sound that escaped was the soft chews in-between awkward glances across the polished table.

"How are the party preparations?" Minghao asked suddenly, stopping his chewing as he glanced up to his parents.

His mother looked up slowly, "Great, invitations will be sent out soon as well." His mother replied with a small smile before continuing to eat.

Minghao continued to pry "I am presuming it will be held here?" she nodded at his question.

She suddenly perked up at the reminder of Junhui's presence, "Junhui, your family should be expecting an invitation to the event soon." She continued with a gleeful voice.

Junhui glanced up confused, "I am sorry but may I ask what this party is for?"

"Ah, you have never attended before If I am correct," His father spoke, "we hold an event once a year as a way to show gratitude to all of out clients and of course the likes of your family who help support our work." 

"I see. My parents never made me aware, otherwise I would have accompanied them." He said softly, quickly glancing at Minghao who had since gone quiet.

"Well, there's a first for everything. We would love to see you attend." She smiled happily before continuing to eat.

Everything grew a lot more comfortable as the three continued to converse with the occasional hums in response from Minghao whenever he was spoken to. He discovered an excessive amount of information about his family company and their company which he had previously been completely unaware of.

"It's quite funny actually. Usually I have a good understanding of all of the companies associated however not as much about yours." He said slowly, cocking his head to the side.

"We are actually quite close to your family. That is very interesting seeing they visit quite often. Your mother was here just last week." His father began.

Junhui instantly perked up at the statement, glancing over to see Minghao just as confused as him, "I had no clue."

Minghao's mother continued, looking confused as well, "You actually came into conversation so I'm shocked she never mentioned anything to you."

Junhui wanted to know what they discussed however he didn't pry. Continuing to eat, the four sat in silence as they savoured their meals. Junhui discovered that Minghao is an extremely fussy eater so the majority of the food he is served is different from the rest. 

By the time lunch was completed Junhui had bid the Xu's a goodbye and thanked them before continuing down the hall alongside Minghao. The pair stood in the foyer and turned to face each other.

"You don't have to come," Minghao said softly, "although it would be nice if you come. I'm not going to force you." He chuckled quietly has he leant over to pull the door open.

"Of course I'm coming," Junhui muttered, giving Minghao and playfully angry look, "I would never miss it."

Minghao just laughed, "Please don't do that face, it makes you look uglier." He shooed Junhui out onto the entrance.

"Uglier?" Junhui whined, "So I was already ugly?"

"Yes. You are absolutely hideous, now get in the car." Minghao muttered as he shoved Junhui forward.

"For someone who was so desperate for me to stay for lunch is very eager to make me leave." Junhui stated as his eyebrows rose.

"Shut up. You know I am joking." Minghao whined, "anyways, you really need to leave. I want you alive, thank you very much." 

"Fine." Junhui said softly, "I will see again you when I can."

"I hope that's soon." Minghao whispered to the other as he spun around and trotted down the steps and towards the car, only giving a slight wave before he disappeared through the door leaving a hollow ache in Minghao's stomach.


	12. Twelve

The office was completely and utterly boring. Junhui spent the majority of his time flipping through the tabs on his computer between social media and actual work programmes in order to pretend to keep busy. Junhui's father had organised him a relatively good setup in the office. Although he didn't get an entire floor dedicated to himself due to fellow staff needing to be constantly watching him to make sure he is working properly, he was still comfortable.

He had been placed on the same floor as his fathers assistant who was barely there anyway. She was a lovely woman who's entire life was dedicated to her job so she was the perfect candidate to watch Junhui with strict eyes. However she was often chasing after her boss and only being able to call the younger whenever she got a free moment.

Junhui was pretty confident with his temporary role at the office. All he would do was sit at his desk and review all of the paperwork and emails to see how everything work within the business. His father still felt Junhui was too young and unprepared to take on a senior role although everyone knew Junhui is perfectly capable of it. So Junhui's days were mainly spent playing around in his swivel chair and looking out the large window in silence.

He enjoyed looking out when he was alone. The peace and quiet was extensively calming and made him relax greatly. The room was rather large for the two of them with only two large desks and various pieces of furniture to make it look less empty. He always found himself wondering about the lives of the people below him. Curiosity would bubble inside him whenever he would see someone entering the building and he would wonder about their lives.

He would wonder whether they were happy with their life choses. He would wonder if they had a family to go home to every night with bubbly children and a lovely significant other. Although he knew deep down inside it was probably unlikely with the type of people who work within the business.

A loud buzzing interrupted Junhui's thoughts as he glanced at the office phone set on the desk. With a loud sigh Junhui picked it up as he leant back on the chair and pushed away from the desk with a groan before collecting himself.

"Hello?" 

"Junhui," his mothers voice began softly, "do you have any lunch plans?"

"Not at this stage," he sighed, "I was going to organise something but I forgot."

She scoffed, "your father as requested for us to join him for lunch so head to his office now."

Junhui let out a large sigh, "I will be there shortly." He muttered as he hung up the line and slowly left his chair and wandered to the elevator door.

The journey was short and sweet due to his fathers office only being a few floors up on the buildings higher floor. As the doors swung open Junhui was greeted by his parents both sitting patiently the the table inside his father office, glancing over towards their son. Silently approaching the table Junhui sat down across from the pair and was greeted by his mothers eager grin as she slipped a small golden envelope towards the boy. 

"What's this?" He asked softly, cocking his head slightly as he reached forward to grab the paper.

"Just open it." She ushered, excitement seeping through her voice.

Junhui just smiled sheepishly as he gently opened the envelope revealing a white slip of paper inside. Junhui's eyes scanned the paper as he read over the invitation to the Xu's party in which he knew plenty about.

"An invitation to a party?" Junhui asked confused.

"An invitation to the Xu's party," she squealed excitedly, "you will finally see Minghao again."

Junhui feigned a surprised grin as he fiddled the paper between his nimble fingers. The invitation was expected but of course he had to keep up the act of being separated from Minghao all this time in order to not be locked in the basement for the rest of his life.

"You're letting me go? What happened to not leaving the house unless for work." Junhui asked softly, handing the envelope back to his mother as food began to be placed on the table.

"It is a work function," his father started, "now that you are being involved with the company your attendance is required." 

"I see." Junhui whispered softly before the three started their meal.

Junhui felt a pang of guilt hit his chest as he silently ate whilst his parents talked softly between themselves. He knew he shouldn't lie to them however it was the fact he could be found out that dreaded him the most.

"Is the food alright?" His mother asked confused as to why Junhui was dead silent and distracted.

Junhui looked up, startled "Of course, " he paused, "I'm just not feeling very well."

"Oh!" She quickly gushed as she quickly got up from her seat and made her way towards her son, "You poor darling!" She whispered as she bent down beside the boy.

"I'm okay, just tired I believe." He quickly panicked not expecting much an intense response from the woman.

"I will organise a driver to take you home." She whispered as she called over a servant and whispered something in her ear before the woman scurried off with a frantic nod.

"We won't be home until late due to meetings." She sighed as she wrapped herself around the boy holding him tightly has she helped him stand up and aided him to the elevator.

"Make sure you rest, Junhui," He heard his father call as he turned around, "the next few weeks will likely be busy." Junhui just nodded in return as the doors closed with a thud.

Junhui zoned out from his mothers listing of things he must eat and drink to feel better as he watched the floor numbers slowly descend as they neared the lobby floor. He was white happy he managed to get the rest of the afternoon off work so simply.

"The car should be outside now so I will see you when we get home." She whispered as she hurried him towards the entrance and near the bustling city street.

"I will be okay." He sighed as he rubbed her back before walking towards the car and climbed inside.

"Don't forget to drink plenty of water." She called out as the door closed with a thud behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this was so pointless was because I hate rushing straight into major events so now y'all have to be patient.


	13. Thirteen

"You're not going anywhere." The driver muttered as Junhui entered the garage.

"Why wont you take me today?" Junhui questioned, very confused.

The man just sighed, "If you get caught Junhui your father will not let you attend the party." He paused, "And I know how excited you are for it."

Junhui sighed, "But there's nothing entertaining to do in the house." he muttered, sulking slightly.

"Well, that is something you're going to have to suffer with. If it was any other time I would happily take you however not during the lead up to the party."

Junhui knew the driver was right. The consequences would be so much harsher if he got caught after his parents allowing him to attend the party. He really did appreciate his effort in trying to look out for him but he still couldn't help but feel bitter that he wasn't able to go.

Letting out a huge sigh he turned around, nodding slightly before quietly heading back to the door. He could see the man's sad expression and could tell he was wanting to take him to the Xu's however it was best for the both of them not to do so.

So Junhui spent his days in the lead up to the event working or sleeping. He felt emotionally and physically drained from rarely getting anytime to himself however what little time he did have he found himself asleep in an instant. His days lacked happiness and something to look forward to. That was when he realised that Minghao was the only thing that really kept his life from being a constant cycle. The party was the only thing he held on to when getting through his life.

 

 

"You're crooked!" Junhui's mother snarled as she adjusted the collar of his dress shirt.

"Hurry." His father whispered as he dragged the two towards the door of the car.

The night air was cold and crisp that seeped through Junhui's coat. Junhui's parents were dressed as they always were, sophisticated and graceful. His mother wore her typical long simple dress and his father was dressed almost identically as him.

Upon arrival to the Xu's , the evening was already buzzing. Small groups of people standing outside in huddles listening to the soft hums of music from indoors. As the three headed up the stairs to the entrance there was only one thing on Junhui's mind.

Minghao.

By the time they made their entrance the music had doubled in volume and the soft voices of chatter were all that could be heard. Junhui couldn't help but glancraround trying to locate the a certain boy.

He turned to his mother after no luck, "Please excuse me. I'm going to get a drink." Junhui said with a nod as he turned on the balls of his feet and disappeared into the floods of people before receiving a response.

Junhui wedged himself around the various conversations throughout the house as he made his way to the hallway. There he was greeted by the sight of Minghao quietly chatting away to an older couple. As soon as Minghao caught a glance of Junhui he politely excused himself from the pair as he wandered over to the boy with a giddy smile.

"Hi." Junhui hummed softly over the noise.

Minghao just chuckled softly, "Hi."

"Come here often?" Junhui asked with a dead serious expression.

Minghao rolled his eyes with a large grin, "I live here." He sighed, feigning annoyance.

There was a slight pause before Junhui continued"Come on then." he whispered before grasping Minghao's arms and tugging him along throughout the crowd towards the piano room door.

Junhui pushed Minghao forward as he quietly shut the door with a thud. He pressed his back against the door and smiled softly at the younger who stood there laughing.

"That's better." Junhui sighed as he rolled his head back against the wood.

"You don't like parties?" Minghao asked curiously as he wandered closer to the older.

Junhui just whined in response "Too loud."

Minghao chuckled, "It should quieten down shortly when some people leave."

"I hope so," Junhui sighed, fingers brushing Minghao's fringe out of his face, "they are going to give me a headache.

Minghao just sighed before reaching up and resting his hand on the older boys neck, tracing circles into the skin.

"Stop being so spoilt." Minghao smiled.

"Hey!" Junhui whined, "I didn't come here to get bullied." He pressed his finger up against Minghao's chest as he began pushing past him to find his way to the piano stool.

"Come on." Junhui patted the seat next to him and a sheepish Minghao slowly walked over.

"I like your shirt," Minghao whispered, sitting down as he raked his fingers over his chest.

Junhui just moved his hand to meet Minghao's and held it close to his body, "my mother would love to hear that, she picked it out for me."

Minghao stifled a laugh before continuing, "what have you been doing since the last time I saw you. It's been over a week now." He raised his other hand to wipe away the dust on the top of the piano lid

Junhui just sighed lowering their clasped hands onto his lap so he could play with Minghao's fingers, "work." He groaned, "I think my father is planning on changing my position in the company so I will probably have more to do."

"I see" Minghao whispered before staying silent.

Junhui turned to face him, "Is everything all right?" Junhui asked as he saw Minghao's face contort into discomfort.

"Yeah, It's just getting hot in here." The boy quickly shot him his usual smile before continuing to talk about the company.

What seems like hours but is only really minutes of talking go by. Over the course of the evening Minghao slowly grew quieter and quieter until the point he was only responding with hums. Minghao was right when he said the party would become less obnoxiously loud. It was still a mess of people outside however it was no where near as bad as it was previously.

"Do you want to grab something to drink?" Junhui asked as he glanced back from the door.

Junhui's chest throbbed when he turned only to find Minghao growing sickly pale and blank. Quickly Junhui's hands found their way to the sides of Minghao's head, shaking the boy slightly to make him more alert.

"Minghao." He said with great force, "Minghao!" His voice grew panicked as Minghao's eyes became droopy.

Frantically shaking the boy Junhui began to get frantic, screaming at the boy to respond to him. Junhui's lungs grew heavy as his blood pooled around his body, making him grow hot and uncomfortable. He began quivering as Minghao slumped, body falling off the stool and with a gut wrenching thud on the floor.

"God fucking damnit." Junhui spat as he shakingly tried to stand up, only to trip over his own quating knees.

As quickly as humanly possible Junhui frantically made his way to the door, not once looking back to see the younger boys state. Making his way into the party eyes turned to him, confused and concerned as to why he was so deranged.

Glancing around to find Minghao's mother he luckily saw the dark hair of the woman and quickly shoved through the crowd of people causing curses and groans. As soon as she saw the state of Junhui her face contorted into concern as she looked over to Minghao's father.

Junhui tried to get the words out but feared her would be sick, "Minghao, h-he collapsed." He muttered frantically.

She quickly pulled her self away from the boy causing him to almost lose his balance. Minghao's father quickly excused himself from the conversations they were having and bolted towards the piano room following his wife. Junhui let out a choked sob as he stood alone. Whispers and gasps were heard as people began heading to the door.

Wanting to beat the crowd he hurriedly sprinted back to the room, pushing through the herds of people. He managed to catch up to the couple as he heard Minghao's father curse once he looked through the door to find Minghao lying motionless on the floor. He turned around to face a servant and whispered to a man who quickly nodded and ran down the hall.

Junhui just felt a strong tug on his arm and looked to see his mother, "I think it's time to go."

Junhui began frantically shaking his head and mumbling "No."

"Junhui we need to leave now." She said forcefully as she dragged the manical boy down the hall way as he tried to pull back.

"Please, Mother no." He sobbed as they got closer to the door.

"I cant leave him."


	14. Fourteen

The days following the incident Junhui couldn't do anything. He lacked all motivation and couldn't even bring himself to eat. It had gotten to the point where the staff had threatened to force feed the boy by holding him down and shovelling a spoon into his mouth.

He was emotionally and physically drained and was left to only ponder the possibilities of Minghao's state. He had received no news since the party and the load felt heavy on his chest not knowing if the boy was truly okay. It was as if the gravity that was once grounding him to the Earth had disappeared except for that in his body.

His parents didn't pressure him into going to the office as they knew he was still suffering major shock. The extra pressure would only just push him further off the edge so they refrained from speaking about the subject around him. Although that was hardly ever due to Junhui rarely joining them for any occasion other than dinner in which he would sit in utter silence, fiddling with his spoon.

Junhui was always in the house. Either in his room or in the lounge, just sitting. He would always have something in his hands whether it be his phone or a book or otherwise his eyes would be glued to the TV in order to stop his kind from wondering to the previous event. Whenever memories would flashback Junhui's head would ache as he frantically attempted to shake away all thoughts of the incident out.

It wasn't until after dinner on the third evening that Junhui's mother spoke up after managing to force the boy to sit outside for once.

"He's out of hospital." She whispered, eyes staying glued to the garden in front of her.

Junhui felt relief wash over his body knowing that the boy was okay. He wanted to scream with happiness and yell with all of his might. He just let out a relieved sigh in response before she continued.

"He was asking for you too." She paused, "He asked to see you."

Junhui shot up, an excited smile playing on his lips, "Really?"

She smiled slightly before turning to face him, "You can go tomorrow."

Junhui felt the air reach his lungs for the first time in days. He clasped his hands tightly together in order to contain his excitement.

"But," she began causing Junhui to freeze as his heart stopped beating, "After tomorrow we are requesting you no longer speak to Minghao."

Junhui felt the blood rush from his face as he stared at her, mouth slightly agape in shock, "What?"

"Your focus will return to the company. It's best for the both of you so therefore you have lost all travelling privileges." She quipped before standing up and brushing of her skirt.

Junhui felt his world crumble, "Mother... please." He whispered, voice strained from holding back his emotions.

She turned back, brushing her dainty fingers through the boys hair, "I'm just trying to make things easier for the both of you." She whispered before turning back and disappearing into the house.

 

Getting into the vehicle once again he was quivering slightly in the seat. He was unsure whether it was in anxiety or excitement. The drive continued for what seemed like a century when in reality was only a mere ten minutes of sitting in the soft leather seats in the back.

Upon his arrival Junhui skipped eagerly up the steps trying to make his way to the house as quick as possible as he was utterly desperate to see Minghao. With only a single bash on the door it swung widely open to reveal the familiar face of a servant who bowed down instantly at Junhui's presence.

"Where is he?" Junhui whispered, eyes scanning the woman's expression.

"In his bedroom," she rushed as she stood out to make way, "but please be careful. He's very weak."

Junhui just hummed in response mumbling some incoherent words as he made his way through the long winding corridor, almost attempting to sprint however new it would have been impolite.

Hurriedly, Junhui made his way to the large closed door of the entrance of the boys bedroom at the end of the hallway. He wasted no time before knocking softy only to hear a small groan from the other side of the door that made the blood that pumped around his body rapidly quicken.

As he slowly slid the door open he faced a very groggy looking Minghao who was looking confusedly around the room to find the source of the ruckus that had awoken him from his sleep. As soon as Minghao's eyes found Junhui a smile instantly spread to his face as he nestled into the covers deeper.

"Hi." He mumbled softly as he buried himself deeper in the bed as Junhui stood, frozen.

"Minghao," He paused, "what happened?" He snapped making Minghao's eyes widen in shock at Junhui's sudden tone change.

Junhui slowly stepped forward, eyes not once leaving Minghao's which frightened the boy slightly, "I'm sorry," The older whispered softly as he realised his tone, "I am so sorry,"

Minghao instantly felt his heart beat decrease as he sat up in the bed, back leaning against the headboard. Junhui slowly sat himself down on the edge of the bed, body turned to face the younger boy as his hand found its way to Minghao's leg, rubbing soothingly through the blankets.

"Is everything okay?" Junhui asked slowly, eyes following his hand as it rubbed small circles on Minghao's warm body.

"Yes," Minghao sighed, "I was just dehydrated apparently." He whispered, hand pulling its way out of the covers to rest atop Junhui's. 

"You can't do that to me," Junhui looked up with a pained expression, "don't ever scare me like that again."

Minghao just laughed softly as he traced his thumb over Junhui's skin making the boys expression instantly soften while mumbling a quiet sorry.

"As long as you're okay everything is fine." He sighed as he shifted himself to rest his head on Minghao's lap.

Minghao let out a breathy chuckle as he shifted under the weight of the older boy to make himself more comfortable. The only sound that flooded the room was those of soft breath and slight ruffles of bedsheets.

"I can't see you anymore." Junhui whispered, breaking the silence.

Minghao chuckled slightly, "I know. You have told me."

Junhui sat up promptly, "Minghao," he sighed softly, "I seriously can no longer see you."

Minghao's face instantly dropped at the tone change in the older boys voice, "What do you mean?" He whispered, shuffling closer.

"My parents will no longer let me. They will put everyone under strict orders to keep me away." He whispered slowly.

"You can't leave me." Minghao sighed, almost inaudible as he tried to swallow down a choked sob.

"I know," Junhui muttered as he rested his head forwards onto Minghao's shoulder.

"Please," Minghao let out a loud sniffle, "don't leave me. Not now." the boy grew distraught, trembling slightly as he shook his head aggressively.

"Minghao," Junhui quickly grasped the boys face, trying to calm him down, "Listen to me, I am not going anywhere. I may not be here physically but that doesn't mean I'm gone." 

Minghao looked up, glossy eyes meeting Junhui's before whispering,

"But I need you."

Junhui instantly pressed his lips after he registered the words into Minghao's wet ones with great force causing the younger to grasp onto him in order to stay upright. Minghao kissed back quickly, fingers curling their way into Junhui's t-shirt as he let out a soft gasp.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Minghao whispered into Junhui's ear as they boy began pressing soft kisses into his neck.

"That's what makes it all the more fun." Junhui whispered softly in response.

 

 

As Junhui walked down the front stairs of the house his heart throbbed in his chest knowing that he was leaving a completely heartbroken Minghao behind. He didn't want to. He would do anything to change his parents wishes however he knew there was nothing he could do. He was under the impression Minghao's parents would be sharing similar thoughts if his parents have spoken to them. All he could picture now was the completely devastated boy he left in the bedroom.

There was nothing he could do and all he wanted was to just scream.

With one last glance he turned back taking in the house for what he believed would likely be the last time for a while. The driver gave him nothing but a soft sad smile as he pulled the door open letting the clamber boy in.

With a rev of the engine the car began pulling away as Junhui felt sadness engulf every inch of his being as his eyes began to swell slightly with tears. Quickly shaking the tears away Junhui just looked up, refusing to watch the hills roll past for what he knew would be final time.


	15. Fifteen

It was a busy morning at the office for once which led Junhui to be unable to ponder Minghao's wellbeing. After returning back from the Xu's home a few days previously Junhui found his mind only falling into dreadful places whenever it had the chance. Junhui's parents picked up on his fragile state of mind and kept the boy as busy as possibly by giving him more responsibilities and a whole lot more work. The poor boy couldn't even breath before he was requested to do something else in the office.

However, the day grew warmer and as it got later everyone was struggling to find work that they could cram into the boy.

"Junhui?" A voice called as the elevator pinged open, snapping him out of his concentration.

Junhui instantly shot up from his last few files as he heard the soft voice of his fathers secretary, "Yes?"

"Seeing as you're done with the August files your Mother wants you to join her for lunch at home." She sighed attempting to juggle the paperwork in her arms and a phone between her ear and shoulder, "She said she missed her 'baby boy' Although," She paused, "you're not much of a baby now." The woman smiled as she watched the boy groan as he slip out of the chair and lumbered past her.

"That would be one tall baby." He sighed as he wandered to the elevator letting the stuffy space engulf him.

"A very tall baby indeed, Junhui. You were actually once shorter than me." 

Junhui just smiled, "That must have been a very long time ago." He whispered quietly.

The woman just chuckled in response as she attempted to wave the boy off and the doors shut before him.

 

 

The house smelt like fresh biscuits as nothing but sugary sweetness filled his nose when he walked towards the dining room. It must have been cleaning day because every single item in the house had a slight sparkle to it, just how his mother liked it.

"Junhui!" He heard a voice call as he made his way through the door frame.

His mother was standing there, excitedly holding a tray of biscuits as she pushed it towards Junhui's direction very eagerly. Quickly grabbing one he placed himself down on one of the chairs next to the bowls that were waiting for whatever they were having for lunch. As he took a bite he tried not to screw his face up at the overly sweet grittiness of the treats. His mother beamed in expectation, waiting for her son to rave about the biscuits however the poor boy was attempting to hold back a monstrous gag. It was horrific, too sweet that it almost tasted like a mouthful of straight sugar. 

However he knew he was literally born to praise his mother. It has been like that since he was a child. Everything he did was in order to please his mother and make her feel good. Although he did love seeing her smile, it had gotten to the point where he was lying very often directly to her face.

"They are great Mother. Where did you get the recipe from?" He forced a smile as he fought the urge to spit it out.

"It was from a magazine I read." She smiled, happy at her sons response as she sat down with a grin etched onto her face.

The two sat silently as lunch was beginning to be served. There was a slight breeze that made the curtains wave softly due to the doors being wide open letting in a cool draft. Junhui scratched the back of his head, ruffling the mop slightly before moving his hands to began digging into his food. Junhui's mother smiled softly at the boys eagerness to eat, chuckling slightly.

"It is good to see you getting back to normal." She said quietly, eyes flicking momentarily up towards Junhui on the other side of the table.

Junhui paused for a moment, looking up confused, "Back to normal? Since when haven't I been normal?"

She paused for a moment, "After the whole Minghao ordeal I just thought it would have taken even longer for you to get back into routine." She smiled sadly, taking a once over the food before continuing to eat.

"If you talking about me not being able to see him then I don't understand why you would think I would mope around for the rest of my life." He chuckled dryly, knocking his head back to take a sip of water.

Junhui's mother froze midway through reaching for a piece of meat, "Junhui," she looked up, "he didn't tell you did he?" 

Junhui sat as frozen as ice, putting the cup back onto the table with an echoing clink, "Tell me what?" He whispered slowly and cautiously with raised eyebrows.

His mother let out a shaky break as she shook her head, attempting to dismiss the conversation, "Ignore I said anything." She stated simply.

"No." He snapped, "Mother if you were that worried about me I deserve to at least know why." 

"Junhui," She whined, "please..." her face contorting into pain as she tried to get the boy to dismiss the subject.

"Tell me." He whispered quietly, eyes glued to the woman as his knuckles turned white around his glass, "I said tell me!" His voice rose dramatically causing the woman to flinch, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"Junhui," She paused before looking up at the boy, "he's sick." She whispered slowly, almost inaudible "Incredibly sick."

Junhui squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt his whole body tremble. His heart beat pulsating excessively as he attempted to gasp out for air but nothing seemed to come out. The room was spinning in his clouded head as he aggressively shook his head. The boy stood up in panic, gasping slightly as the chair toppled over with a loud bang. Junhui began whispering desperate "No's" His voice getting weaker and strained by the second as his eyes grew wide.

"He has been since he has a little boy." She whispered sadly, refusing to look at her son. "I genuinely thought he would have told you, I am so sorry Junhui." She choked, standing up to make her way to the younger boy.

"Get away from me," he heaved instantly, moving away from her, "Get away!" He yelled as he flung the glass from the table at the wall, listening to it shatter at the contact.

His mother flinched as she stood back, hands clasping her head as she tried to protect herself. She just stood there hands bracing he skull as she slowly opened her eyes wide only to see an absolute distraught Junhui heaving and shaking his head almost aggressively.

"Junhui." She whispered as she hesitantly made her way to the boy.

Junhui was on edge, shaking rigorously as he fell limply into her arms. He choked up sobs as she sunk with the boy cradled into her chest humming softly to the boy. 

"I'm so sorry Junhui." She whispered quietly, "Now do you see why you can't visit him anymore?"

Junhui coughed slightly as he nodded, still an absolute mess as his breathing slowly calming down. His mother still sat on her knees, holding him tightly as she whispered softly in his ear to try and get him to settle down. His face was flushed with red from the crying as he sniffled through the tears that soaked is cheeks.

"I wanted to save you from all of this," She sighed, smoothing down his hair and pressing a kiss to his head "but of course you just had to become such good friends with him. If you go and see him again it will hurt more you understand me?"

Junhui choked out another sob as she pushed his head into her shoulder, "Why?" He gasped, "Why all the good people?"

"Junhui," She whispered slightly, "He is going to be okay for a very long time, trust me. They didn't think the poor boy would last past twelve years old but look at him. If he can keep going until now he can go on for a lot longer."

And with that Junhui was left holding on to only a smidgen of hope.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support <3

"Junhui darling, you need to drink something." His mother sighed as she glanced up at the boy across the coffee table.

"Junhui, do you want a drink?" Minghao whispered as he glanced up from the piano keys.

The boy quickly snapped back to his mother, eyes blank and emotionless. Junhui knew she was burdened by his state however there was nothing she could do except try and act like everything is normal whilst hoping for the best.

Junhui quickly blinked as he realised how out of it he was. He just softly shook his head before his gaze returned to the T.V.

"Junhui." She scolded, "Respond when I talk to you. It's like having a conversation with a brick wall." the woman muttered as she playfully leaned forward and gave the boy a nudge with her book.

"Sorry," Junhui smiled softly.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Junhui whispered.

"I'm likely boring you." The boy sheepishly smiled down towards the keyboard, soft pink littering his cheeks.

"Minghao," Junhui scoffed, "You could never bore me."

This was how Junhui spent his days now. Single words or actions would take him instantly back to the cherished memories he shared with Minghao. It was a constant cycle that was almost unbreakable and was taking a toll on his wellbeing.

"Come on."

"Come on," Minghao giggled, "I want to show you the new flowers we have put in the garden," the boy smiled with pure glee as he tugged the boy into the rows of flowerbeds.

"You are going to be late for work."

"Mother, I don't think it matters when the boss is literally my father and he is currently still in bed." Junhui quipped as he pushed his weak body out of the couch.

"I know, I know," She sighed, "The man does need his beauty sleep."

"I dont think sleeping forever will fix his fa-"

"Wen Junhui!" She gasped, "Just get in the car please." She gave him a dirty look as she made her way into the dining room, leaving the boy alone.

Junhui just let out an exasperated sigh as made his way towards the front door, huffing slightly as he rummaged through the coats to locate his own.

Out of one of the pockets of the coats he was rummaging through slipped a small red envelope, rumpled and scrunched up. Junhui watched as the slip of paper drifted to the floor with a silent thud. He bent down, brushing the envelope off as he began flipping it in his thin, scrawny fingers.

Curiosity got the best of him once again which always seemed like a regular occurrence recently as he slowly slipped his finger in to retrieve the paper inside. He held it in his finger tips as he flipped it open

Junhui,

I have a recital approaching and although I know it is unrealistic, I want you to come.

I have spent a very long time preparing for this for this recital as I have decided to retire from piano once and for all.

I have a piece I am dedicating to you and I want you to hear it properly.

I hope to see you there.

I miss you.

Junhui's heart quivered in his chest as he quickly looked around to check no one had saw him. He was in a state of anger, sadness and adoration all at once and he was struggling to cope. His eyes shook slightly as he scanned the letter over and over again, soaking in every stroke of the pen. Junhui frantically rummaged through the red envelope in search of something, anything for that matter.

Inside he found a small slip of card that read in beautiful cursive print the details of the recital.

One month.

Junhui had one month to figure out a way to make it.

Junhui was frustrated that his mother had hid the letter from him. However, what else would she have done after everything that had happened? Junhui stood in utter shock as he quickly slipped the envelope back into the pocket.

"What are you doing"

Junhui froze. Panic engulfed his entire body as he quickly shot around only to see his mother.

He paused for a moment, "What the fuck this?" He whispered.

Her eyes went wide, "Don't you dare talk to me like that," she snapped, stepping closer.

"Everyone keeps lying to me." He yelled, throwing the envelope to the ground, fists clenched tightly in pure anger.

Junhui's mothers eyes followed it as they widened once realisation hit "Junhui I-" 

"No," he snapped, "no more fucking lies, I can't trust anyone anymore." He whispered almost silently in disbelief as his eyes began to grow glossy.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Do you really know what's best for me?" He quipped, "Because you sure have made my life a lot worse."

"Junhui-"

"I will be back later."

"Junhui, don't you dare leave this house." She seethed.

Junhui just shook his head as he turned, trembling slightly as he turned the doorknob and slamming the door shut behind him.

She knew where he was going but she couldn't stop him. Not anymore. She knew it had gone too far.

Junhui kept running. He kept going until his legs wobbled with every stride and felt as if his lungs would collapse in his chest.

It was freezing cold but his body as numb. With winter soon approaching it was only just bearable to not wear a jacket, let alone no coat. Yet he he was sprinting down the road in nothing but a thin button up shirt that he was meant to wear to the office.

The tip of his ears burned and his head was growing hot as he finally followed the familiar street. As he ran through the grand gates of the house when a figure peered out the window in curiosity at all the commotion. All Junhui could hear was his heavy breathing pounding in his ears and rummaging behind the door as it swung open to reveal a panicked Minghao.

"Junhui what's wrong?" And with those three words Junhui lost it.

"You lied to me" he whimpered through his breathless voice.

Minghao looked at the boy on his doorstep, pure shock evident on his face, "Wait? What do you mean?"

Junhui's body almost fell limp in exhaustion as Minghao quickly rushed forward to stabilise the boy, "You didn't tell me." He whispered onto the shoulder of the younger boy.

Everything dawned on Minghao. His entire body got soaked in a panicked sweat as he clutched tighter onto the boy, "Junhui," he whimpered, "I am so sorry."

"You lied to me." Junhui continued to repeat as he sniffled within the embrace of Minghao.

They stayed like that on the doorstep, Minghao hugging Junhui tightly as his fingers found themselves raking through his hair. Junhui was trembling, both from the crying and all the running. All Minghao could do was silently sway the boy in an attempt to calm down.

"You shouldn't be here," Minghao finally whispered, "they don't want you coming here either anymore."

"I can't go back." Junhui panicked, eyes quickly finding Minghao's

Minghao quickly glanced around for any prying eyes and found the garden and front yard nothing but empty. Quickly taking the boys hand he ushered him inside and towards his bedroom. Minghao felt guilt seep into his entire system as he listened to the quiet sobs of Junhui. 

Minghao just let out a soft sigh as the quietly shuffled down the hall into the piano room, closing the door with a soft thud.


	17. Seventeen

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Minghao paused slightly before continuing his way to the piano stool. Junhui stayed standing, staring  down at the younger boy. His faced was still stained splotches of red from crying and he continuously let out short sniffles, trying to contain himself.

"Junhui, I-" Minghao paused, looking down slightly, "I was scared."

"Don't you dare tell me that bullshit excuse." Junhui snapped, stepping forward slightly.

"Well that's what it was Junhui," He whimpered slightly, "Do you expect me to come out and say that I should be dead like it's nothing?" The younger quipped, a sudden boldness taking over.

"That's selfish." Junhui whispered, walking all the way up towards the younger, "Everyone has been lying to me Minghao and the one person I thought wasn't was you." He choked, head falling limply down in defeat.

"Junhui I'm so sorry." Minghao whispered, reaching out to grab one of the boys hands only to have it torn away, "I was going to tell you, I planned it for so long."

"After everything," Junhui choked, "You still keep lying to me yet I still miss you so much."

"Junhui, don't say that."

"Do you know why Minghao?" he paused, "Because the lies and the conflict don't matter anymore. What really matters is how happy you make me feel."

Minghao instantly choked up at the words. His head fell cold with sadness as he let out a soft whine, "Don't do this to me Jun." he whimpered as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Everything good you have made me feel makes me ignore all of the bad Minghao." He whispers slowly.

Minghao sat in silence. Pure humiliation and regret taking over him as he tried to come up with the words to express his sorrow.

"Why are you stopping piano? it's the one thing you care about." Junhui suddenly asks quietly after a long pause.

Minghao sighs, ruffling his fingers through his hair, "I love piano more than anything." he smiles sadly, "Too much, that's the problem."

"That doesn't make any sense."

There was slight hesitation "All of my focus is on piano when it really should be on my health and family."

Junhui lets out a small sigh, "I see."

"That's why I want you to come," he whispered, "I want all of the most important people in my life to see me play for one final time."

They both wait in silence. Junhui watching the younger boy as Minghao's head frowned at the floor in shame. Junhui let the words soak into his skin and he tried to pick through every single syllable in his head.

"The party was my first major relapse in over a year." Minghao said slowly, "It made me think of you a lot."

Junhui just smiled sadly as he walked closer towards the younger boy. His fingers reached to drag themselves through his mop of hair. The pair waited in silence, both not knowing what do it in such a unique moment.

Junhui was scared. Completely afraid at what was to come. He wanted to tell Minghao that everything was going to be okay but in reality the pair very much knew it was not. Junhui wasn't going to tell Minghao the same thing that everyone else says over and over again.

"Don't worry I will be at the recital." Junhui whispered, "I promise."

Minghao looked up, hope twinkling in his eyes "really?"

"Of course," He sighed sadly, "It means too much to you."

Junhui knew it was the least he could do for the younger boy. Although he genuinely wanted to go, the stress and trouble it would take to get there was on a whole new level. It was going to be a horrible path to take in order to make someone else happy but for Minghao, he would do absolutely anything.

It's interesting how he still thinks that. After the boys countless lies that have essentially ripped his life apart, Junhui still adores him. To Junhui Minghao is his rock. Without the younger boy Junhui would have fallen into the lifestyle of complete insanity that is the family business. Minghao is holding his head above the water so he won't drown. 

Drowning is Junhui's biggest fear.

 

 

Junhui knew very well that he wasn't welcome here. He knew it was for the best of the both them but that wouldn't stop the pair clinging onto each other for as long as possible. 

Even if that meant trying to hide Junhui behind the piano.

The pair sat side by side after a few hours had passed since Junhui's arrival. He was anxious for the moment that someone would come storming in, demanding answers on his whereabouts. Without a doubt his mother had called by now letting the Xu's know that her son was taking cover in their household.

So by the time the door swung open to reveal the blood boiling face of Junhui's father, followed closely by his mother and the Xu's it was widely anticipated.

Minghao shot up from his seat in panic, quickly grabbing onto Junhui as the pair gaped at their parents. 

"Come on Minghao, Junhui best be leaving." Minghao's father whispered sadly as they slowly stepped into the room.

"No." Minghao whispered, eyes flying themselves to the ground.

"What was that?" The man gawked as he tried to hold back a seethe, "I made a request Minghao and I expect it to be followed through."

"He said no." Junhui choked out as everything went silent.

"Say that again."

"Minghao said no. I am not leaving." Junhui stood up too, standing in front of the younger boy.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that." Junhui's father stood out, seething slightly in anger.

"We are not fucking dogs that you can bark orders at." Junhui whispered, "you really think you know what's best for us? Then how come all of this has gotten worse because of you?" Junhui walked forward, pushing his finger straight up to the mans chest.

Slap

Junhui felt the familiar sting seep into his check as a gasp echoed around the room.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," the man spat as he grasped the boys lower jaw, "get out." He snapped shoving the boy behind him only to come faced with a flustered and scared Minghao.

"I'm sorry about all of this Minghao." He whispered sadly, "it's a shame how much he cares about you." 

The man turned around only to see the wide eyes of his wife and the Xu's. Junhui stood by them as he held back a sob while clutching the red gash on his check.

"We are very sorry about all of this commotion and we better be going." He says blankly as he nods, pushing Junhui out the door to the room and slamming the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been extremely motivated to write at the moment and I don't know why????


	18. Eighteen

The gaping bruise on the side of Junhui's face was a constant reminder for days of what had happened. With every single glance in the mirror he would remember the stinging impact of his fathers hand and the mortified look in Minghao's eyes. The memory scarred him, flashed instantly in his head every single time he would squeeze his eyes shut in bed at night.

Meals were always silent now. They had been all week. Only rare hums and small talk were ever heard. It was uncomfortable and awkward, none of them knowing how to address the situation.

Junhui had slipped back into the routine of going to the office now and wouldn't dare doing anything else in fear of tipping his father once again over the edge. It was a scary way to live knowing that a single word could cause a dark purple bruise to stain your skin for weeks. It wasn't a way to live.

It wasn't until the sixth night following the incident the family started speaking up. It shocked Junhui when he heard his mother ask how he was healing with his father only thirty centimetres away, yet she still did it so comfortably. He could tell by the way his father put down his cutlery that he was uncomfortable with it, however that didn't stop Junhui humming out a soft, "the bruising is fading,"

Junhui's eyes stayed glued to his plate as he heard his father speak, "I didn't mean to hit you."

Junhui tried to hold down a scoff as he put his cutlery down also, resting his head on his palm, "yet twice now I have had nasty bruises on my cheeks."

The man looked guilty, eyes finding themselves at the back wall of the dining room, "Junhui please."

"I understand you are all looking out for me but is it really worth going to this extent?" He muttered, hand swiping the purple mark as he winced sightly.

Junhui was done feeling ashamed for his behaviour. He was done letting his family make him feel like he was the problem within this whole situation. It was unfair that a single word could cause such a long term effect. He was no longer the one who needed to change.

It was his parents.

Junhui heard his mothers voice speak out for once, "How about we talk about something else, actually I've been meaning to mention this for a while now."

Junhui looked up confused, "Sure."

"You have no interest in taking over the company do you?" She said bluntly, eyes scanning the younger boy who shifted slightly due to the surprise of her statement.

"Of course I have an interest. I think it would be good for me." Junhui stated blankly.

"Junhui, if you keep losing focus you don't have to follow in your fathers footsteps." She sighed.

Junhui's head shot up, "You can't do that after everything, I have been working my ass off."

"Don't speak like that at the table." His father instantly winced, eyes squeezing in annoyance.

"Junhui we can, very easily actually," she muttered, "the future owner of the company can't lose his focus like this."

Junhui sat up straighter, "Lose my focus? I go to the office and help whenever I need to." 

"We know Junhui and you are going a great job." She looked at her husband, "It's just we don't want to force this upon you."

Junhui scoffed in pure shock. After years of his parents drilling into him that this was what he was born to do they decide it's not for him. He was furious. His blood boiled in his skin as the words washed over him again.

"So you are trying to tell me that I spent my entire childhood being pushed into this company for nothing?"

"Junhui, if you want to you still can of course... it was just an idea." She said quietly.

"I want to continue." Junhui stated forcefully, "I haven't put myself through so much to make you guys happy for nothing."

"Junhui don't say that."

Junhui just shook his head in pure disbelief at the conversation, picking up the cutlery in his scrawny fingers once again.

"You're brother gets back at the end of next month." She sighs happily, trying to change the subject.

"Already? That went quick." Junhui looked up in surprise.

"It's awfully quiet without him indeed." Junhui's father chuckled, eyes glistening at the thought of his younger son.

It was no lie that his family adored his younger brother. He was their little baby after all. Junhui hoped that after his brother returned from overseas that he would help take his mind off everything.

By everything he meant Minghao.

Although he wouldn't dare say that out loud. Junhui feared that his parents have realised the true relationship between Minghao and himself. Although they only came off as close friends in front of other people, behind closed doors there was much more than that. Junhui wouldn't dare touch Minghao the way he does in private in the open like that.

To everyone else Junhui's behaviour regarding Minghao was because he was his only friend. Being separated from the only person that truly matters in your life does generally take a toll on someone's life. Junhui did have Mingyu, however that friendship didn't suffice. He rarely saw the boy due to him only visiting China every few months and loneliness always consumed the boy.

Junhui does wish he could scream from the top of the rooftop that he adored everything about Minghao. His face, his laugh, his smile, his voice, his hands, his body, his everything.

Junhui adored everything.

There wasn't one thing that Junhui could think of that made his blood boil or that could be improved about Minghao. Although the younger boy could be stubborn and occasionally say things that forced Junhui to remind him who was the elder, there was nothing he would change. It was all apart of Minghao's irresistible charm.

"Jun," a hand waved before his face, "hello?"

Junhui's head shot up, mind snapping away from his thoughts as he looked at his two confused parents.

"Could you pass the water please?" His father asked quietly.

Junhui just nodded quickly, flustered that he let himself get so lost in his thoughts about Minghao. He reached over for the water jug and passed it to his father who nodded slightly in thanks.

"Tomorrow I want you to meet a new colleague." The man started again.

Junhui smiled, "Sure. Are they important?"

"The entire future of the company lies within this mans hands."

"Well, I guess he's extremely important to me then." Junhui's eyes widened at his fathers words.

The man smile grew wider at his sons statement, glad that he was so on board with being the future of the company, "That's my son." He chuckled happily, patting his son on the shoulder from across the polished table.

And there Junhui was, back to normal. Everything that had once gone wrong was almost completely dismissed as the words left his fathers mouth. Although his parents may be slowly forgetting the seriousness of the months previous, Junhui couldn't forget.

Junhui would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of pure nothing. Lovely.
> 
> Things will start getting very exciting once again, just wait. ;)


	19. Nineteen

It was late that evening when the phone blared through the house with a deafening tone. The home phone went regularly. It was only when it was ringing late when the sun was soon going to be bidding the sky a goodbye that it was odd. The loud blaring stopped almost instantly, only soft hums of speech from the person who had retrieved the phone for them were heard. Everything went momentarily dead silent until small tapping footsteps walked towards the family in the living room.

"Someone is asking for you." The soft voice of one of the servants whispered as she handed the phone delicately to his mother.

The woman nodded softly in thanks before slipping the phone into the fingers and cautiously placing it by her ear, "Hello."

Junhui watched curiously as his mothers eyebrows rose in shock, likely due to who ever was on the phone. Junhui tried to pry his eyes away however his nosiness was getting the very best of him once again as he watched from the corner of his eye.

"I see." His mother whispered in acknowledgment, "I will give you to Junhui."

Junhui's eyes widened in surprise as his name came into the conversation. Quickly turning fully towards his mother as she passed the phone gently towards him. The woman instantly withdrew, sharing a quick but obvious glance at her husband before turning away and reaching once again for the book resting in her lap.

Junhui carefully shuffled into himself deeper within the couch as he pressed the phone tightly to his ear, "This is Junhui speaking."

"Junhui." A soft voice of a woman whispered, "How are you?"

He smiled happily "I am very well Mrs Xu, and you?"

"I could be better." The woman sighed almost sadly and Junhui felt his stomach sink very slightly.

"How is Minghao?" He asked as a whisper, it almost went unheard.

The line went silent for a moment, "Actually I was wanting to speak to you about him."

Junhui felt his stomach completely drop in abdomen as his fingers clasped the phone tighter, knuckles turning white. His eyes quickly became focussed on the way his parents both watched him. He shuffled slightly under the strong gazes as he let out a soft breath of air in which he didn't know he was even holding.

"He isn't doing very well." She whispered slowly.

Junhui almost choked slightly, fingers quickly pressing the end call button as he shot up. Both of his parents instantly tried to follow his movements, following him like hawks. The pair stood panicked, desperately trying to get the boy to settle back into his seat

"Don't you dare think about." His father whispered slowly, trying to stay calm as his voice wavered slightly.

"He needs me." Junhui choked, face flashing red in anger.

"No, he doesn't," His mother whispered, "He's going to be okay." The woman tried to near Junhui, hands coming forward to reach for him.

"No." He stepped away, "You're not stopping me." The boy let out a choke before fully puling way.

His eyes locked with them as he quickly made his way to the wall, hands trying to grasp into the wallpaper as he used it to get to the door. He shook his head at the pair before rapidly turning on his heal and down the long winding hallway, bolting for the pristine white door to the garage.

As the door swung open he was greeted by nothing but an empty car and a dusty old room. Quickly smoothing his hand over the hood he rushed his way around to the driver door, almost instantly sliding himself inside as nothing but fear bubble within his insides.

 

 

He hurriedly skipped up the front steps of the Xu household he could feel his heart plummeting against his chest. The door swung open revealing a very shaken and frantic state of Minghao's mother. She was panicked, face burnt bright red in anxiety as she rushed down the steps.

"Junhui you cant be here." She muttered, walking forward to block the boy.

Junhui just looked down, "Please," He choked as he tried peering inside.

"Get back in that car right now Junhui," She yelped, "it's for the best."

"Please," He frantically whispered again, trying to dodge the woman as he snuck his way out of her prying hands and into the households entry way.

He could hear her desperate calls from the woman behind him, they were almost sob like, valnurable and weak. He felt heat take over his body as he heard the very familiar chirps of music coming from the end of the hallway. A flood of emotion engulfed his body as he heard the music he loves so dearly still being played. As he neared the door to peep inside, a strong hand grasped his dainty wrist as is pulled him back. Junhui tried forcing out of the grip but his effort went to nothing in his distraught state.

"Please," he choked loudly, "I need to see him one last time." He pulled more frantically away from the hold, broken pleas continuing to escape his mouth.

The playing came to sudden stop as he heard slow footsteps near the hallway. Grasping the door frame tightly between his two hands, Minghao quickly peered around the corner to face Junhui once again. The hands continued aggressively incasing Junhui as they yanked the boys weak body back further and further.

"Junhui!" Minghao called as he tried running forward only to stumble slightly in his weak state.

Minghao stood in the middle of the hall, trying to make his way closer to Junhui as he used the walls as a brace. Junhui watched, completely unable to do anything about the strong hands holding him back as he desperately tried to reach the boy. Letting out desperate gasps he tried to pry the hands off him with every ounce of energy possible.

It was then Junhui opened his eyes wide as they met Minghao's and everything froze in time. The younger stumbled slightly once again, no longer being able to use the wall as support as his frail body hit the ground with a thud. Junhui watched in panic as the boy lay completely motionless in a heap on the floor. Hot flashes rushed up his arms and into his torso as he grew weak and tired, giving in to the struggle as he gasped in fear. The air filling his lungs made him feel as if he was drowning,

Junhui didn't want to drown.

He watched from afar as the outdoors consumed him and a crowd of servants rushed to Minghao. Junhui let out a choked sob as the younger boy fell out of his sight when he got yanked down the front steps of the house and shoved into the car. The door slammed with a thud that made him flinch before he pressed his face against the cold window for a final glimpse.

He watched as one of the servants quickly slid themselves into the drivers seat before rapidly starting the ignition, not a single word uttered. Junhui's ears rang and his heart felt as if it was going to sink into his stomach as he watched the front doors roll past one final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I lost the final few chapters of this story and I was so mad but luckily I found it which is a relief... phew.


	20. Twenty

When Junhui arrived home he was faced with his parents standing by the door, utter disappointment plastered on their faces. Junhui kept his head hung low as he trotted up the steps, completely ignoring the pair as he walked through the door frame. He could feel their gazes boring into the back of his head but the urge to keep his head down made it remain low.

The house was dead silent, not a single footstep heard within the huge home. As Junhui walked up the stairs, he felt his heart sink lower and lower with every single step. It was as if every single step he took up the stairs was one further away from Minghao.

Junhui didn't even bother stripping himself out of his clothes before he hurled himself onto his bed, curling up into himself as his glazed eyes stared straight at the wall. He let the soft plushness of his bed covers soothe him as he tried closing his eyes, only for the sight of Minghao dropping before him to appear once again.

 

 

Junhui only got a few hours of sleep for the few nights following. Every time he closed his eyes the memories would replay in his mind like a broken record. His parents tried to help, constantly asking if there was anything they could do for him or if he needed anything. Junhui could tell they genuinely felt bad for the boy with the constant sad glances and soft shoulder pats.

He began returning to work, only to sit in his office chair as he tried to focus on the mountains of work in front of him but always found himself glancing at the landscape out the window. His parents tried their hardest to encourage him and support him to get as much work as possible done and for the attempt he was grateful, but it wasn't what he needed.

"Junhui, you can't focus can you?" His father asked as he stepped inside Junhui's empty floor.

Junhui muttered, "I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep last night." As he tried to wave off the man.

"You have been like this for days." The man snapped, planting his hands on Junhui's desk with a loud thud.

"I will work harder to get things done then, I apologise." the younger dismissed as he looked down, pretending to return to the computer that had been abandoned hours ago.

"Go."

Junhui looked up confused, "What?"

"Go and see him right now." The man pointed directly to the elevator.

"Who?" Junhui asked, confused.

"Get in that car and go to the hospital right now and see Minghao. Get yourself sorted out." The man snapped as he turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving a completely shocked Junhui.

Junhui sat in utter disbelief, replaying the words in his head. The boy shot up as it all clicked, lungs bursting with excitement as he almost lunged over the desk, trying to reach the door as quickly as possible. He pressed the down button repetitively until the point where it was almost broken, although he knew it wasn't going to make the lift go any faster at all. He felt the air clog his throat as he grew impatient at the pace. 

Junhui didn't know it was possible to feel so many emotions at once. Happiness, sadness, gladness, distress... all engulfed him as he stood in the lift. He felt his heart leap as a loud ding ringed in his ears indicating the lift had reached the reception floor as he wasted no time barreling out to the front steps and meeting a very confused and stunned driver.

"Take me to the hospital right now."

 

 

Junhui never liked the smell of hospitals. The scent of cleaning products and sanitisers always irked him knowing that there were people in massive amounts of pain behind every door. It took him no time to figure out which floor Minghao was on, just a few simple questions from a receptionist about who Junhui was to Minghao and he was in. Junhui's dress shoes squeaked under the shiny floors as he jogged down the halls aimlessly trying to find the room number he needed.

115

116

117...

117.

Junhui stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the numbers plastered on the door. 117. He took a large gulp of breath he knew he was going to need as he reached his hand up to knock gently on the door. He thought he got no response and all blood almost drained from his body. However, a faint hum of something being said told Junhui otherwise as he instantly swung the door open.

He was greeted by an absolute shock. Minghao sat as pale as the moon in the large bed, dainty fingers grasping a thick book. Minghao looked up from his pages as his eyes instantly widened, quickly dropping the book to his lap at the sight.

"Junhui." The younger whispered, watching as Junhui quickly shut the door behind him. 

Junhui slowly walked up, caution and fear evident on his face before he carefully placed himself on the side of the bed. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap and his eyes not once making contact with Minghao's.

"I miss you." Junhui choked, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh God Junhui, don't do this to me." Minghao lolled his head back and sat quietly for a moment.

"How are you?" Junhui whispered, "I mean, how are you feeling?" the boy specified.

Minghao reached his fingers forward to Junhui's hands. Junhui wanted to tug his hands away from the younger boy in fear of breaking him. He tried, only to hear the younger boy whine in response and his heart instantly throbbed.

"I am doing okay," He whispered, "my body is not reacting to the medication properly which is making everything slightly worse... but I am feeling okay." 

Junhui forced himself to look up for the first time, taking in the younger boys features for the first time in a while but only to find them almost unrecognisable. The once puffy and cute cheeks the younger once had turned hollow and sunk into his jaw slightly. His once lively and vibrant eyes were now dull, no excitement left in them. Although Minghao looked like an absolute wreck, he still looked stunning to Junhui. His hair shone in the glistening sunlight, almost giving the illusion of a glow to his pale skin as his soft long eyelashes lay against his bony cheeks.

"How did you manage to come?" Minghao asked, breaking the silence.

Junhui sighed, "My father actually asked me to come, he said it would help me feel better."

Minghao just chuckled, "I cant believe after everything he finally lets you see me now."

Junhui face slowly drifted into sadness as he thought of all of the things him and Minghao never got to do. It was quite bittersweet watching the fond memories and the ones that never happened roll around within his head.

"Look at me," Minghao whispered, yanking the boy forward.

"You promise me that we do all those things that we never got to do together." The younger choked, "Don't miss out on life because of me, please."

"Minghao," Junui whined, "but there's so much we never had the chance to do."

"Then we will do it," Minghao reassured, "one way or another."

"Promise?" Junhui whispered, pulling himself closer to the younger boy.

"I will promise you anything Wen Junhui."

"Then promise me you will be okay." The elder choked, head falling onto his shoulder as he nuzzled in slightly, trying to shake off the tears.

Minghao's hands came to clasp themselves into Junhui's pristine white shirt as if it was the last thing he would ever do.

A soft tap echoed through the room as the pair shot up, shuffling away from each other. Minghao called out quietly at the knocks as he flopped himself back down within his pillows. The door slid open quietly, a head of an all too familiar woman poking through as she smiled brightly at he pair.

"Its good to see you Junhui." Minghao's mother whispered softly before her eyes quickly scanned the state of her son.

"I have asked for someone to bring you some food." She whispered directly to her son as she walked forward, hand sliding itself over her sons forehead to brush away the mop of hair.

"I best be going then," Junhui whispered, standing up slightly before brushing himself off.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Minghao asked, neediness evident in his voice.

"Of course," he paused, "anything for you." Junhui smiled softly, hand coming to rub gently on the boys leg before turning around and leaving them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have been considering potentially doing a Meanie POV story seeing they were briefly mentioned but their relationship was never dwelled on. I have 2 weeks to finish this story before I go away for a few months and I wont be writing it for quite some time. I still don't know if I will though....


	21. Twenty-One

Junhui made it his job to visit the younger boy for lunch every single day. He would sneak out of the creaky elevator and down the concrete steps, one way or another making his way towards the bustling hospital. It became a tradition for Junhui to bring Minghao lunch which was always a variety of odd foods and blistering hot drinks.

Junhui grinned sheepishly as he opened the door to reveal an exhausted Minghao. He was slowly getting weaker and weaker causing Junhui to often force feed him in fear of the younger snapping a bone in half.

Today the boy sat quietly, staring off out the window and onto the bustling streets. Only looking over to glance at the person who had entered although he knew exactly who it was.

"I brought cake." Junhui muttered sheepishly before walking over and gently plopping it on the boys lap before sitting down in his usual spot on the bed.

Minghao smiled happily, "thanks." He whispered softly, fingers curling into the bag.

Minghao slowly opened the bag, eyes curiously widening as he peered inside, "How did you know my favourite flavour?" Minghao smiled in surprise.

"Lucky guess." Junhui scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Junhui watched carefully as they boy pulled out the cardboard box inside the bag. A soft smile played gently on both of their lips as Minghao opened the box before gently digging his fork into the soft sponge.

"My mother wouldn't dare let me eat things like this." Minghao moaned, mouth full of food, "she's been shoving cabbage down my throat for weeks."

"How is she?" Junhui asked gently through a laugh, "She used to always be here when I came for lunch."

"She didn't want to interrupt," the younger said, mouth full of food making Junhui bring his hand up to push on the boys chin, making him sheepishly close his mouth.

"For someone with your social status you sure have no manners."

"Shut up," Minghao whined after swallowing his mouthful, "she wanted us to spend proper time together."

"Since when did everyone care how much time we spent together?"

"Since they realised I was dyi-" Junhui quickly lunged forward to cover Minghao's mouth, hand clasping tightly around his mouth.

"Don't use that word."

"What word?" Minghao muffled under the tight palm holding his mouth closed.

"Don't use it because you're not," Junhui whined "you're recovering well Minghao."

"There's only so much therapy and medication I am willing to try." The boy muttered as the hand finally released from his mouth, "Anyways... about my mother, she gave up separating us weeks ago."

"Why?" Junhui asked, confusion evident on his face as he settles back into his seat.

Minghao sighed slightly, sinking into his bed more, "At first it was because I was supposed to be focussing on my piano but now because I'm not playing they have no reason for us to be separated. Your parents too kept brainwashing them." He muttered.

"Brainwashing?"

"It was their idea in the first place, Mother told me. So now that they are no longer on the case, neither are mine."

Junhui's eyes sparkled with realisation, "how did you figure that out?"

"I sit in this bed all day everyday. I have thought about everyone and everything." The younger chuckled.

"Do you think about me very much?"

"Every single second of every single day."

"Good." Junhui whispered, smug smile plastering his face.

Minghao chuckled awkwardly at the younger, eyes casting down into his lap.

All Junhui could see was the mop of tousled hair and soft curly eyelashes. His cheeks has sunken in even more over the last few days, dark circles casting under his eyes that had grown deeper and deeper as time passed. Junhui was scared, horrified really. Watching the younger boys state deteriorate right before his eyes caused his emotional side to become a wreck. However he would never show that side to Minghao. Minghao deserved nothing but happiness and joy in Junhui's opinion, so he wouldn't dare do anything that could make the boy feel guilty.

None of this was in their control. It never was and it never will be. Minghao was chronically ill, his organs are dying and he is in agonising pain. Yet there he was, still smiling and giggling at Junhui's lame jokes like everything was normal and they weren't sitting in a hospital room.

"My recital is next week." Minghao suddenly mumbled.

Junhui looked up confused, "I thought it was going to be postponed."

"No," Minghao stated simply, "I have practiced too hard for it to wait any longer."

"Well I will be there for sure."

Minghao's eyes glistened in adoration, "really?"

"Of course. I promised you."

"You did indeed." Minghao smiled shyly, "I am happy you're coming. Very happy."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Junhui chuckled, "What's wrong?" He paused, eyes glancing to the almost untouched cake.

"Oh..." Minghao started, "my medication makes me lose my appetite quickly."

"Oh." Junhui frowned sadly, "I will put it on the table then."

Minghao watched as the boy stood up, hand reaching into his lap to grab the box before placing it on the table in silence.

"What's the time?" Junhui asked, arms raising above his head as he stretched slightly, shirt slowly becoming untucked and revealing his tummy slightly.

"1 O'clock." Minghao sighed as he glanced at his watch.

"Good. I've still got half and hour." The boy smiled, walking back over to the bed and climbing straight on top.

Junhui curled his whole body onto the huge bed beside Minghao, limbs finding them wrapped carefully around him. Junhui was scared of touching Minghao in all honesty. He was mortified of knocking a tube or hurting the younger so he touched the boy with absolute care and caution. Junhui had his head rested by Minghao's shoulder as he snuggled ever so slightly into the boy.

It wasn't comfortable at all for Junhui. He could feel Minghao's bony shoulder digging into his jaw and being on the edge of the bed made his back ache. But, the way Minghao sighed in comfort within the embrace and the light thump of his heat beat made everything feel like it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next updates very quick! The story will be finished within the next week so it wont be that much of a wait. 
> 
> Fun fact: This is the first chaptered fan fiction I have actually wrote and entirely finished, for someone who is an extreme procrastinator... that's a milestone.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying every single chapter <333


	22. Twenty-Two

Junhui got the phone call at 8:33 AM.

 

The home phone that was once clasped in his fingers had dropped with a loud crash, shattering into pieces on impact. His mother quickly shot up from her seat at the table and hurriedly went to seek the cause of the loud noise. Upon seeing her sons state she did not hesitate before he enveloped the boy tightly, hand pressing his head to her shoulder as he sobbed.

It was simple really, how a few words could cause so much pain. It was as if the air inside his entire body had disappeared and he was choking with desperation. He couldn't breath, couldn't think and couldn't even hold himself up straight in her embrace.

He now knew exactly why drowning was his biggest fear.

He was told that he had passed away peacefully in his sleep. No struggle. No pain. It was unexpected to say the least, only the day previous the pair were chatting away as they hadn't seen each other in years when in reality it was less than twenty-four hours. Junhui was glad at least that Minghao didn't suffer. He deserved nothing but happiness, not pain. If anyone deserved to have a full and complete life it was Minghao, but Junhui couldn't give him that.

There were lots Junhui wished he told the younger boy. He was filled with nothing but regret and guilt thinking that somehow Minghao was going to recover fully from so many problems and would live happily ever after. He knew in reality that it wasn't the case however he did believe they had more time left but life never goes to plan.

His mothers hand came to rub soothing circles into her sons back, trying to hush his sobs and silently swayed him side to side as she tried to calm him down gently. Junhui could tell that this was what she was trying to avoid all along. She loved Junhui too much for her own good and only wanted to protect him from this pain he was feeling right then. But, Junhui did not regret a single moment of knowing Xu Minghao.

Minghao made him completely and utterly happy in such a short period of time when Junhui needed it the most. He valued their memories so dearly in his heart and he knew he would never forget the time they spent together, even though it caused so much hardship. This was all inevitable anyways, however Junhui will always miss the feeling of his fingers brushing through Minghao's scalp and his gentle soft lips that he had kissed so many times.

Knowing that Junhui was never going to share a single memory more with the boy broke his heart. He would never experience the warmth in his chest he would always have when he laid eyes on the younger. Instead his heart would be filled with nothing but numbness at a single thought. 

"Shhh." His mother cooed, hands carting their way through his hair to calm him, "you're going to be okay, things will get better." She whispered.

"It hurts." Junhui choked, throat raw from crying.

"Darling I know," she hushed, "But it will get better, I promise."

Promises

Junhui was sick of promises. People promising things that weren't going to happen and him promising others things that wouldn't happen, it was an endless cycle. Junhui however wanted it to stop. He was going to fulfil every single promise he had made to the younger, even if it would take his entire life.

He would do anything to make Minghao happy one final time, even though it was too late.

 

 

The funeral was held on a day full of sunshine, just like Minghao would have wanted. Although the slight chill through the air as it was nearing winter made everyone wrap up a little more tightly, it was still a pleasant day.

Junhui couldn't bring himself to cry. He couldn't, Minghao wouldn't have wanted that. Minghao also wouldn't have liked the flower arrangements because of his very specific taste in flowers that Junhui would always chuckle at when Minghao would get frustrated at his Mothers colour choices for the gardens.

"We are very sorry for your loss, Minghao was a beautiful son." Junhui's father said quietly to the Xu's after the ceremony.

"He was wasn't her." Minghao's mother smiled sadly, eyes remaining to have a wet glaze over them as she tried to stay composed, "How are you Junhui?" she turned to the boy.

"I could be better." Junhui said softly, nodding gently in response.

There was a huddle of people beginning to walk back up the hill of the cemetery likely to begin heading back to the Xu's home for refreshments.

"Will we see you back at home?" Minghao's father asked.

"Of course," Junhui's mother smiled, "Are you okay with that darling?" she asked, turning to face her son.

"Yes."

Junhui watched as Minghao's parents smiled sadly at him, "you don't have to, we understand how close you two were."

"No, I want to." Junhui instantly cut them off.

"We will see you there then." The woman waved off, lifting her black dress as she walked up the hill.

 

 

Junhui was reminded of the hollowness in his chest as he walked up the house steps that he had walked up so many times previous. He could almost hear the laughter of Minghao from when he used to be dragged down and towards the blossoming trees. Even the scent of the entrance was no longer sweet and vanilla like but instead was bitter and plain. The house had grown dreary due to the happiness that had once seeped out of Minghao had gone and it felt cold and bland. He tried to ignore every urge telling him to turn around and run away from the house but he wanted to see one place one final time.

As he neared the end of the corridor he came across a closed door, fingers gently brushing the smooth texture of the wood as he felt his breath hitch for a moment. As he reached for the doorknob he froze, memories of the first time he gazed inside flushing back like waves on a stormy day. He almost regretted turning the door knob but as soon as the all too familiar scent of Minghao engulfed his body, all fears washed away. 

He could tell by the way the room was stuffy and thick that it had been shut up for a very long time, however the scent of Minghao still lingered slightly in the air. He walked in slowly, taking in every single aspect of the room and its every single detail. As he finally made his way to the piano he sat down, dainty fingers coming to lift the lid that had been closed too long for his liking. His finger tips grazed slightly across the keys and it was almost magic how he suddenly felt Minghao once again. It was almost as if he was there with him, complaining about his lame jokes and smiling in joy whenever Junhui managed to do something right. Junhui loved it, feeling the happiness that Minghao gave him once again in his chest.

Junhui lost his best friend and his lover all at once and he couldn't bare it anymore. If there was one thing he wished he could do it was to feel the warmth of Minghao wrapped in his arms one final time and tell him how much he adores him. All he wanted to do was tell Minghao he loved him, 

for the first and last time.


	23. Epilogue

Junhui never entirely moved on. He used the excuse that being a major CEO had made it difficult for him to settle down with a woman when in reality he had no interest whatsoever. Junhui was scared of love, completely horrified of how precious it can be. It was frightening knowing that a single feeling could cause so much pain and heartbreak.

After his brother returned home from studying abroad the week after Minghao's death the younger Wen expressed no interest whatsoever in joining the company, leaving Junhui's father to give the company to Junhui when he retired at the age of 62. Junhui was extremely successful, kind, rich and attractive, it amazed people that the man never found someone.

However little did they know, whenever Junhui had free time he would sneak his way to the cemetery and replace the old grubby flowers Minghao's family placed on occasion for the kind that Minghao adored. They would sit and talk, it was very one sided of course but that didn't stop Junhui from rambling about his life and complain about his business partners.

"You know I miss you right?" Junhui suddenly spoke, back pressed against the soft grass as he turned his head to face the stone, "I can't remember if I told you that today." He lay back, hands resting under his head.

"It's 10 years next week." He whispered, "10 years I have been coming here everyday." Junhui choked slightly at the realisation, instantly sitting up.

"I have seen you everyday for 10 years, It's unbelievable and kind of sad actually how I am still holding on to you." He muttered, "I am never going to stop." 

He shuffled closer, hand reaching to reposition the flowers, "I just don't want you to be alone," He choked again, trying to hold back tears this time, "You don't deserve to be alone."

"Everyday I think about the recital and how important it was to you." He looked up to the sky, trying to blink away tears, "It meant so much to you but it never worked out, I broke that promise." As a single tear fell on to his cheek he quickly brushed it away turning back to face the plaque, "I would do anything to hear you play one last time."

Junhui sat up slowly glancing at his watch as he brought himself to his feet, brushing off his trousers and blazer, "I have to go back to work but I will come back tomorrow," he sighed sadly, turning slowly and walking off slightly only glancing at the grave for one final moment before whispering, 

"I love you,

I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like that, it's over.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for the endless support throughout the last few months when writing this. I will hold this story and you guys very close to my heart with it being the first ever completed story I have made. Although it isn't the ending everyone was hoping for (my bad...) I hope you loved reading it it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Please continue to show support and share this story! Also, be expecting a potential Mingyu and Wonwoo story based on their POV :) 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much.  
> Goodbye for now.


End file.
